Multi-Universe
by Damin74PL
Summary: 350
1. Prolog

**MULTI-UNIVERSE (CROSSORVER: Naruto Shippuuden, Dragon Ball Super i Fairy Tail)**

Trwała czwarta wielką wojna, Uchiha Madara który został poważnie zraniony przez Maito Gaia uzywającego 8 bramy, wchłonął wielkie drzewo dzięki czemu jego rany się zagoiły, przed nim znajdował się Uzumaki Naruto.

Madara:Wchłonąłem boskie drzewo, teraz mnie nie pokonasz.

Naruto:Idioto, ja cię nie pokonam, my to zrobimy. (powiedział przybierając formę Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek)

W tym momencie obok Naruto pojawił się Sasuke, który aktywował w swoim lewym oku Rinnen-sharingana.

Sasuke:To twój koniec, Madara.

Madara:Jeden z was przebhdził senjutsu sześciu ścieżek, natomiast drugi Rinnengana, jednak to ja mam obie te moce. To będzie ostateczna walka, moja moc kontra wasza.

Madara wystrzelił fioletową błyskawice, Naruto rzucił w jej kierunku jeden z prętów odbijając ją, gdy jedna z błyskawic miała trafić w Sasuke, ten korzystając ze zdolności swojego Rinnengana teleportował się, Naruto pojawił się za Madarą próbując go zaatakować od tylu jednym z prętów, jednak uderzył w jakąś niewidzialna barierę.

Naruto:Co do cholery.

Sasuke:To jest. (powiedział dostrzegając swoim Rinnenganem innego Madare)

Naruto:Jak mamy go zaatakować?

Sasuke:"_Wygląda na to że tylko ja jestem w stanie dostrzec tego Madare, Naruto mimo że go nie widzi to jest w stanie go wyczuć_" Posłuchaj Naruto zrobimy to po mojemu.

Naruto:Nie cierpię gdy wydajesz mi rozkazy, jak widać nic się nie zmieniło.

Sasuke:Daj mi skończyć, po prostu użyj jednej z technik mędrca, ja również uzyje i razem załatwimy go.

Naruto:Rozumiem.

Naruto stworzył Rasengana z chakrą Shukaku, Sasuke czarne Chidori oboje w mgnieniu oka pojawili się przed Madarą, nim mieli go zaatakować, Madara stworzył czarny okręg z chakry, po uderzeniu niego nastał ogromny wstrząs i rozbłysło jasne światło, poczym cała trójka zniknęła z powierzchni ziemii.


	2. 1

Gdzieś na jakimś wzgórzu dwójka nastolatków urządzała ze sobą sparing, byli w wieku ok.13 może 14 lat, oboje mieli złote włosy sterczące do góry, jeden z nich ubrany był w fioletową bluzkę z czarnymi rękawami oraz ciemne spodnie, drugi był ubrany w żółtą koszulkę oraz jasne spodenki.

\- To wszystko na co cię stać Goten? (spytał z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem odrzucając przyjaciela)

Goten:Jescze nie, patrz na to Trunks!

Goten odbił się rękami od ziemi robiąc salto następnie wystrzelił Kamehameha w stronę przyjaciela, Trunks się uśmiechnął i wystrzelił w jego stronę żółty pocisk, kiedy ataki się ze sobą zderzyły na początku się ze sobą siłowały aż w końcu spowodowały nie wielką eksplozje. Podczas ich sparingu Goten nagle spostrzegł leżącego blondyna, który był nie przytomny.

Goten:Trunks czekaj, spójrz tam ktoś leży.

Oboje dezaktywowali swoje złote formy i podeszły do Naruto.

Trunks:Myślisz że nie żyje? (spytał fioletowowłosy nastolatek)

Goten:Raczej jest nie przytomny.

Trunks:Chodź zaprowadzimy go do mojej mamy, może mu pomoże.

Brunet skinął głową i razem z przyjacielem chwycili Naruto pod ramie i polecieli do domu, po dotarciu zastali tam młodo-wyglądającą szczupłą kobietę, miała krótkie niebieskowłosy ubrana w biały fartuch laboratoryjny.

Bulma:No nareszcie jesteście, kim jest ten chłopiec?

Trunks:Znaleźliśmy go leżącego nieprzytomnie na naszym wzgórzu, możesz mu pomóc Mamo?

Bulma:Zanieść go do pokoju gościnnego, a ty Goten powiadom ojca i powiedz by przyniósł fasolkę senzu.

Goten:Dobrze. (powiedział odlatując)

W tym czasie Trunks zaniósł Naruto do pokoju gościnnego kładąc go na łóżko.

Bulma:Nie wygląda jakby był stąd.

Trunks:Co masz na myśli Mamo?

Bulma:Spójrz na jego wygląd, musiał brać udział w jakiejś bitwie.

Trunks:Myślisz że jest wojownikiem jak my?

Bulma:Tak sądzę.

**[Pole czwartej wielkiej wojny]**

Większość shinobi było zadowolonych z pokonania Madary.

Tsunade:Nareszcie Madara i ten demoniczny bachor przepadli.

Sakura:Szkoda że pociągli za sobą Sasuke-kun.

Hinata:Nareszcie nie musimy udawać że go lubimy.

Kage, oraz Edo-Hokage byli zszokowani.

Gaara:Hokage, jak śmiesz tak mówić o Naruto, myślałem że był dla ciebie jak wnuk?

Tsunade:Proszę cię, pozwoliłam mu zostać w wiosce ze względu na jego majątek który dostał w spadku.

Kakashi:Zawsze stał na drodze w rozwoju Sasuke, to właśnie on był powodem dla którego uciekł do Orochimaru.

Wszyscy Kage byli wściekli słysząc te słowa, nawet Oonoki który miał w przeszłości zatargi z Minato szanował jego syna za to co osiągnął, tak samo było w przypadku Raikage, również Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji oraz Shino byli wkurzeni słowami swoich tzw.towarzyszy, mimo wiedzieli o Naruto nie przestali patrzeć na niego jak na przyjaciela.

Gaara:Niniejszym wioska Sina rozwiązuje sojusz z Konoha.

Mei:Wioska Kiri-gakura również rozwiązuje sojusz i przymierza się z Suną.

Raikage:Kumo-gakure tak samo.

Oonoki:Iwa-gakure również.

Hokage i wszyscy shonobi Konohy byli zszokowani tym co się właśnie stało, wioska straciła wszystkie swoje sojusze.

Hashirama:Naprawdę zawiodłem się na tobie moją wnuczka, nie mogę uwierzyć że tak się stoczyłaś.

Tsunade:Dlaczego wy wszyscy przejmujcie się tym demonicznym-bach...

Nie dokonczyła gdyż Edo-Minato pojawił się przed nią i uderzył Rasenganem w jej serce, blondwłosa Hokage padła martwa na, wszyscy shinobi z Konohy byli przerażeni.

Minato:Nie pozwolę by kto kolwiek tak mówił o moim synu.

Tobirama:Wybacz bracie, ale twoja wioska z czasem się spieprzyła.

Hashirama:Wiem, cóż czas by ponieśli konsekwencje.

Hashirama stworzył mnóstwo drewnianych plączy, które chwycił wszystkich shinobi Konohy, plączą zaczęły się świecić a shinobi w niesamowitym tempie zaczęli się starzeć.

Hashirama:Pozbawiłem was większości chakry oraz siły życiowej, to będzie dla was nauczka.

Przed wszystkimi Hokage pojawił się duch Hagoromo.

Hagormo:Naprawdę cieszę się że wy wstawiliście sie za Naruto, powiedzcie czy chcecie powrócić do życia i zobaczyć się w nim w nowym świecie?

Minato:Oczywiście, zrobiłbym wszystko by zobaczyć się z moim synem, ale czy mógłbyś również przywrócić moją żonę?

Hagormo:Nie widzę problemu.


	3. 2

Naruto zaczął się budzić, pierwsze co ujrzał to że znajduje się w jakimś pokoju.

Naruto:Co się stało gdzie ja jestem?

-O wreszcie się obudziłeś. (powiedział jakiś męski głos)

Kiedy blondyn się obrócił ujrzał kilka osób, jednym z nich był Czarnowłosy mężczyzna ubrany w pomarańczowe gi, drugim był również brunet ubrany w jakiś niebieski kombinezon z białym pancerzem na torsie.

Goku:Yo, jestem Son Goku miło mi cię poznać, to jest Vegeta oraz Bulma.

Naruto:Jestem Naruto, można powiedzieć gdzie ja jestem?

Bulma:Jesteś w Satan-city, mój syn znalazł cię nie przytomnego.

Przez głowę Naruto zaczęły przelatywać wspomnienia sprzed tym jak stracił przytomność, blondyn szybko zerwał się na nogi.

Naruto:Muszę szybko znaleźć sposób by wrócić na wojnę, muszę powstrzymać Madare i jego plan.

Wszyscy patrzyli zdezorientowani na nastolatka.

Bulma:Wojna, nigdy nie słyszałam o żadnej wojnie?

Goku:Jesteś wojownikiem?

Naruto:Jestem Shinobi.

Vegeta:Shinobi?

I tak Naruto opowiedział swoją historię przed tym jak się znalazł w tym świecie.

Bulma:Tak jak myślałam podchodzisz z innego świata?

Naruto:Bulma-san czy jest jakiś sposób bym mógł wrócić do mojego świata?

Bulma:Nie jestem pewna, jedyne na czym pracowałam to podróże w czasie, ale spróbuje coś wymyślić.

Goku:Naruto wydajesz się silnym gościem, co powiesz na mały sparing?

Naruto:W porządku, muszę rozprostować kończyny.

Naruto i Goku udali się na zewnątrz, stając na przeciw siebie.

Goku:Dalej pokaż na co cię stać.

Naruto skrzyzował swoje palce i stworzył kilkadziesiąt swoich klonów, wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem umiejętności blondyna.

Vegeta:Potrafi stworzyć taką ilość swoich replik, co to za umiejętność?

Goku:Wow niesamowite, technika przypomina Zanzokena.

Naruto razem z klonami ruszył na Saiyanina, Goku uśmiechnął się i zaczął niszczyć klony jednego pod drugim.

Naruto:"_Jest silny_" (pomyślał widząc jak jego klony momentalnie zostały zniszczone)

Naruto anulował jednego ze swoich klonów, które w ukryciu zbierały energię Natury wchodząc w tryb mędrca.

Bulma:Co z jego oczami?

Naruto:Teraz zaprezentuje Tryb Mędrca.

Trunks:Tryb Mędrca?

Goku uśmiechnął się i rzucił się na Uzumakiego, Naruto uchylił się przed jego ciosem po czym kopniakiem posłał go kilka metrów do tyłu.

Goku:Całkiem nie źle, czas by i ja się wzmocnił.

Goku zaczął uwalniać swoją energię, jego ciało otoczyła złota aura włosy stanęły do góry zmieniając kolor również na złoty.

Naruto:Co jest, jego moc znacząco wzrosła?

Goku:To moją forma zwana Super Saiyanin.

Goku w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Naruto i jednym ciosem posłał go na pobliską górę, chwilę później ciało blondyna zmieniło się w kłębek dymu, prawdziwy wyskoczył spod ziemii z Rasenganem w dłoni próbując przyłożyć go do przeciwnika, Goku uśmiechnął się chwytając go za rękę i powalając na ziemię.

Goku:To nie wystarczy, żeby mnie pokonać.

Naruto starł stróżkę krwi z ust podnosząc się z ziemii, następnie wszedł w tryb Kuramy, jego ciało otoczyła złota chakra z tego samego koloru płaszczem.

Goku:Więc również potrafisz się przemieniać, niesamowite.

Vegeta:Co to za moc?

Naruto wystawił przed siebie swoje dłonie tworząc z powłoki chakry pysk Kuramy ładując Bijuudame, w odpowiedzi na ten atak Goku zaczął ładować Kamehameha, oboje wystrzelili swoje ataki, po zderzeniu nastąpiła gigantyczna eksplozja, gdyby nie bariera stworzona wokół nich przez Bulme, z miasta nic by nie zostało, Goku nie czekając na nic od razu rzucił się na blondyna, ten tylko się uśmiechnął i zniknął zostawiając po sobie złoty błysk, w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Sayianinem kopiąc go w twarz, nim Goku złapał równowagę, za nim z ziemii wyskoczyło kilka klonów Naruto które kopneły go w w plecy podbijając jeszcze wyżej, oryginał pojawił się za nim próbując kopnąć to z pięty, jednak Goku chwycił jego nogę i powalił na ziemię.

Naruto:Dobra, czas skończyć z zabawą i zacząć walczyć na serio.

Naruto uwolnił pełną jego moc, skóra przestała się świecić, płaszcz zamienił się w kurtkę z symbolem sześciu ścieżek na plecach, za nim pojawiło się o 9 małych czarnych kul.

Naruto:To moja ostateczna forma zwana Trybem Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek.


	4. 3

Goku ponownie ruszył na Naruto, nim do niego doleciał blondyn uśmiechnął się znikając mu z oczu.

Goku:Ciekawe, gdzie się teraz podział?

Sekundę później Naruto pojawił się w powietrzu tworząc 9 swoich klonów, każdy z klonów stworzył w ręce Raseshurikena z mocą każdej ogoniastej bestii.

Naruto:Ciekawe co powiesz na to, to moja najpotezniejsza technika. Senpuu:Bijuu RaseShuriken. (powiedział wyrzucając techniki w stronę przeciwnika)

Goku zgrabnie unikał technik, w czasie gdy to robił Naruto uśmiechnął się komulując chakre i powodując że Raseshurikeny eksplodowały, Saiyanin chwilę później wyleciał z dymu mając kilka ran.

Goku:Znasz potężne techniki, czas bym pokazał swoją prawdziwą moc.

Goku zaczął zwiększać swoją energię, jego ciało otoczyła teraz niebieska aura, a włosy przybrały jasno-niebieską barwę.

Naruto:Niesamowite, potrafisz jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć moc.

Goku:To jest moja najpotezniejsza forma, zwana Super Sayian Blue.

Goku w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Jinchuuriki i jednym ciosem sprawił że blondyn wrócił do swojej podstawowej formy i stracił przytomność, następnie dezaktywując swoją formę podszedł do niego dając mu fasolkę i sprawiając że jego rany błyskawicznie się zagoiły, podając rękę pomógł mu wstać.

Goku:Jesteś całkiem silny, co powiesz na to bym cię wytrenował.

Naruto:Mówisz poważnie?

Goku:Jasne, mogę nauczyć cię kilku moich technik, co ty na to?

Naruto:Pewnie. (krzyknął podekscytowany)

Goku:Vegeta, zabiorę go do komory grawitacyjnej, chyba nie masz nic przeciwko?

Vegeta:A bierzcie ją sobie. (powiedział gdzieś idąc)

Goku zaprowadził Naruto do pomieszczenia grawitacyjnego.

Goku:Na początku, wzmocnimy twoja siłę fizyczną i wytrzymałość, to miejsce idealnie nada się na tego typu trening, będę zwiększał siłę grawitacji a ty będziesz musiał w stanie się do niej przyzwyczaić.

Naruto:Rozumiem, możemy zaczynać.

Saiyanin uśmiechnął się słysząc entuzjazm w jego głosie i zwiększył grawitacją 10-krotnie, Naruto padł od razu na glebę i próbował się podnieść, chodź na początku nie mógł nawet ruszyć palcem, ale po kilku godzinach zaczął powoli się podnosić.

Tym czasem na pewnej wieży znajdującej się na nie wielkiej wyspie toczyła się bitwa między kobietą (miała długie czerwone włosy, ubrany w bojową zbroję, w ręku trzymała miecz) oraz mężczyzną (miał średnie niebieskie włosy, tatuaż wokół oka, ubrany w ciemną koszulkę i spodnie) obok dziewczyny leżał nieprzytomny rożowowłosy nastolatek.

-To koniec Erza! (powiedział wypuszczając atak w stronę kobiety)

Erza padła na kolano nie mogąc się ruszyć ze zmęczenia, przed nią pojawił się mężczyzna który miał przejąć atak na siebie.

Erza:Simon!

Kiedy atak niebieskowłosego miał w nich trafić, nagle przed nimi pojawił się Sasuke, który zniwelował atak.

Erza:Kim ty jesteś?

Sasuke:Nie ważne, zabierzcie się stąd, ja się nim zajmę.

Kiedy kobieta miała coś powiedzieć, Simon chwycił ją oraz nastolatka i opuścili wieżę, gdy odeszli Sasuke odwrócił się do przeciwnika.

Sasuke:Ty musisz być Jellal.

Jellal:Kim jesteś?

Sasuke:Kimś, kto cię pokona.

Jellal zagryzł zęby i zaczął atakować shinobi Konohy, Sasuke bez problemu parował jego ataki.

Jellal:"_Co jest, moje magiczne ataki nie mają na niego żadnego wpływu?_"

Sasuke stworzył w dłoni chidori i korzystając ze zdolności Rinnengana teleportował się przed maga, przykładając technikę do jego ciała i pozbawiając go przytomności, po kilku dniach dotarł do miejsca, w którym znajduje się magiczna rada.

Sasuke:Przyprowadziłem waszego zdrajcę.

-Dobra robota, Sasuke-san.

Sasuke nic nie powiedział tylko opuścił pokój, chwilę później do niego dołączył jeden starszych członków Rady.

-Zaczekaj Sasuke-san.

Sasuke:Co jest?

Yajima:Nazywam się Yajima, powiedz Sasuke czy nie chciałbyś dołączyć do jakiejś gildi?

Sasuke:Gildia?

Yajima:Tak, miejsce w którym wykonujesz różne zadania za odpowiednią opłatą, jeżeli chciałbyś dołączyć to polecam ci Fairy Tail.

Sasuke:Hmpf...przemyśle to. (powiedział odchodząc)


	5. 4

Minął tydzień od incydentu w rajskiej wierzy, Sasuke przez ten czas podróżował po kraju chcąc cię czegokolwiek dowiedzieć o tym świecie, obecnie dotarł do miasteczka zwanego Magnolia, ciągle miał w głowie słowa starca o dołączeniu do Fairy Tail.

Sasuke:Ehh...zdaje się że nie mam wyboru. (powiedział z westchnieniem idąc przed siebie)

**[Wewnątrz Fairy Tail]**

Wszyscy byli zajęci swoimi sprawami, Erza siedziała przy barze nadal zastanawiając się nad chłopakiem, który wtedy ich ocalił wierzy.

Mirajane:Co się stało Erza? (spytała białowłosa bramanka)

Erza:Myślę o tym chłopaku, który ocalił nas w rajskiej wierzy.

Mirajane:Oj, ktoś tu się chyba zakochał. (powiedziała żartobliwie)

Erza:Daj spokój, przecież nawet go nie znam.

Ich rozmowę przerwało otwarcie drzwi, w których pojawił się Sasuke, kiedy ruda nastolatka go zobaczyła przetarła oczy ze zdziwienia.

Mirajane:Witam, w czym mogę ci pomóc?

Sasuke:Szukam mistrza gildi.

Przed Sasuke pojawił się mały starszy mężczyzna.

Makarov:Dobrze się składa, jestem

Makarov Dreyer i jestem mistrzem Fairy Tail, co cię do mnie sprowadza chłopcze?

Sasuke:Przyszedłem by dołączyć do gildii.

Starzec przez chwile uważnie patrzył na nastolatka.

Makarov:Dlaczego chcesz dołączyć?

Sasuke:Szukam miejsca w którym mógłbym się zatrzymać, słyszałem że gildię są tym czego potrzebuje

Makarov:W porządku, widzę w twoich oczach że nie miałeś łatwego życia, co mogę powiedzieć witam w Fairy Tail, teraz podejdź do Miry ona zajmie się reszta.

Kruczowłosy nastolatek podszedł do barmanki.

Mirajane:Więc jak się nazywasz, skąd pochodzisz, wiek?

Sasuke:Sasuke Uchiha, lat 17, pochodzę z Konoha-Gakure.

Erza:Konoha, gdzie to nie słyszałam o takim miejscu?

Sasuke:Znajduje się w kraju ognia.

Erza:O takim kraju także nie słyszałam.

Mirajane:Dobrze, gdzie chciałbyś znaczek gildi?

Sasuke:Tutaj, kolor czerwony. (powiedział wskazując na ramię)

Natsu:Ej ty nowy, walcz ze mną! (krzyknął różowłosy nastolatek)

Sasuke:'_Czemu on przypomina mi młodego Naruto._" (pomyślał odpychając go kopniakiem na ścianę)

Po uporaniu się z Natsu i poznaniu reszty członków Sasuke udał się do pobliskiego parku leżąc na trawie i spoglądając na niebo, chwilę później do niego podeszła Erza.

Erza:Czemu tu sam siedzisz?

Sasuke:Po prostu lubię samotność.

Erza:Co powiesz na mały sparing?

Brunet uniósł brew na jej propozycje, po czym się uśmiechnął.

Sasuke:Chyba nie wiesz kim jestem, skoro rzucasz mi wyzwanie, w porządku. (powiedział wstając i wyciągając swój miecz)

Erza:Na początku wypadało by się przedstawić, jestem Erza Scarlet.

Sasuke:Sasuke Uchiha.

Erza:Więc Sasuke, pokaz na co cię stać. (powiedziała zmieniając strój, teraz miała na sobie długie czerwone spodnie oraz bandaż owinięty wokół jej piersi w ręce trzymała miecz)

Oboje rzucili się na siebie zderzając swoimi broniami, po chwilowym siłowaniu Sasuke odskoczył składając pieczęć.

Sasuke:Katon:Gokakyuu no Jutsu (powiedział wypuszczając z ust kule ognia)

Erza:'_Potrafi władać ogniem jak Natsu?_"

Erza ponownie zmieniła strój, tym razem na zbroję ognioodporną.

Sasuke:"_Potrafi w sekundę zmienić zbroję, jest nie zła_" (pomyślał z uśmiechem)

Gdy Tytania wyleciała z ognia ponownie zmieniła zbroję razem z dwoma mieczami w ręce i rzuciła się na Uchihe, Sasuke aktywował swojego Sharingana i zaczął blokować jej ciosy.

Sasuke:"_Jest lepsza niż Sakura_"

Po kilku minutach ruda dziewczyna leżała spocona i zdyszana na ziemi.

Erza:Jesteś silniejszy niż myślałam, udało ci się mnie pokonać, a jestem uważana za najsilniejszą kobietę w gildi.

Sasuke:Widzę że te plotki są nie tylko na pokaz.


	6. 5

Po tygodniu treningu w sali grawitacyjnej, Naruto i Goku opuścili ją, przez ten czas ciało blondyna stało się bardziej umięśnione.

Naruto:Rany, umieram z głodu.

Goku:Ja też.

Oboje udali się do kuchni, Bulma widząc ich musiała zatkać nos.

Goku:Umieramy z głodu, daj nam coś do jedzenia.

Bulma:Pierw to weźcie prysznic, bo strasznie cuchniecie.

Naruto i Goku obwąchali się i głupkiwato się uśmiechneli, godzinę później po zjedzeniu Goku zabrał Naruto i teleportował go na inną planetę, po przybyciu zastali postać która przypominała fioletowego kota, oraz inną postać ubrana w szaty z aureolą na szyji.

Beerus:Goku, co ty tutaj robisz, czy nie mogłem mieć nawet dnia spokoju bez oglądania ciebie?

Goku:Wybacz Beerus-sama, ale przyprowadziłem mojego ucznia na trening.

Beerus:Moja planeta, to nie ośrodek treningowy!

Naruto słysząc to odpieczetował ze jednego ze swoich zwoi Ramen.

Naruto:Proszę o to mój specjalny rodzaj Ramenu, czy zgodzi się Beerus-sama na trening tutaj?

Gdy Bóg zniszczenia spróbował potrawy Uzumakiego, był w siódmym niebie.

Beerus:To takie dobre, nigdy nie jadłem czegoś tak wspaniałego.

Whis:O Tak, zgadzam się.

Beerus:W porządku, możesz trenować.

Goku:Whis-san, mógłbyś nas przenieść do miejsca w którym trenowałem z Vegetą.

Whis:Oczywsice. (powiedział używając swojej laski do przeniesienia ich)

Oboje znaleźli się w jakbym nie kończońcej się przestrzeni.

Goku:W porządku, od teraz będziemy tutaj trenować, na początku urządzimy sobie sparing.

Naruto:Dobra.

Naruto wszedł w tryb Kuramy, natomiast Goku został w swojej zwyczajnej formie i rzucili się na siebie wymieniając ciosy.

Kilka dni później, Sasuke wracał ze swojej pierwszej misji, gdy tak szedł na trafił na zniszczone miasto, pełne zabitych ludzi.

Sasuke:Musiała nie dawno odbyć tutaj bitwa, co się tutaj stało?

-Wyglada na to że Ty też przedostałes się do tego świata, Sasuke.

Gdy czarnowłosy usłyszał dosyć znajomy głos odwrócił się, i zastał tam Madare.

Sasuke:Madara, czyli to Ty zniszczyłeś tą wioskę i zabileś mieszkańców.

Madara:Zgadza się, teraz skoro nie ma Naruto z łatwością cię zlikwiduje.

Sasuke:Nie bądź tego taki pewien.

Sasuke aktywował swojego Mangekyo Sharingana i rzucił się do ataku z Chidori, chwilę później musiał uniknąć ataku jednego z cienii Madary, gdy to robił prawdziwy pojawił się obok niego przystawiając do jego ciała jedna z jego czarnych kul, chwilę później nastąpiła ogromną eksplozja, Sasuke wyleciał z dymu aktywując Susanno i ładując czarną strzałę, w odpowiedzi na ten atak Madara przystawił do siebie dłonie tworząc czarną kule z chakry, kula z każda chwilą stawała się coraz większą, kiedy osiągnęła odpowiedni rozmiar legendarny Uchiha wyrzucił ją w stronę swojego potomka, Sasuke wystrzelił strzałę, gdy oba ataki się ze sobą zderzyły na początku siłowały się ze sobą powodując potężny wstrząs, a chwilę później nastąpiła ogromną eksplozja. Madara stworzył teraz dziwne czarne łańcuchy, które obwiązały się wokół powłoki Susanno, które zaczęło znikać.

Sasuke:Co jest do cholery?

Madare:Moje specjalne łańcuchy stworzone z Goudam, potrafią wszystko wchłaniać w tym twoje Susanno.

Sasuke:Cholera.

Madara miał wokół siebie 6 własnych klonów, które posłał na Sasuke, ten zmuszony był blokować i unikać ich ataków.

Sasuke:"_Cholera, szkoda że nie ma tutaj Naruto"_

Kiedy Sasuke był zajęty cieniami Madary, prawdziwy pojawił się obok nie i poraził fioletową błyskawicą, po dostaniu atakiem kruczowłosy nastolatek padł nie przytomny na ziemię, Madara uśmiechnął się tworząc ostrze z chakry, już miał przebić młodszego Uchihe gdy nagle wybuchł dymn, chwilę później po zniknięciu, po Sasuke nie było śladu.

Madara:Cholera, gdzie on zniknął?


	7. 6

Kilka dni później...

Sasuke zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność, od razu po przebudzeniu załuważył że znajduje się w miejscu podobnego do sali szpitalnej.

Sasuke:Przeklęty Madara.

Nie chcąc dłużej zostać w tym miejscu, zarzucił na siebie swoje ubranie i zszedł do gildi, od razu usiadł do baru.

Erza:Nie powinieneś się jeszcze ruszać, byłeś poważnie ranny. (powiedziała zaniepokojona siadając obok niego)

Sasuke:Nie martw się, miałem poważniejsze ranny w przeszłości, poza tym jak ja się tu znalazłem?

Mirajane:Mystogan cię przyniósł gdy byłeś nie przytomny.

Sasuke:Rozumiem, możesz zrobić mi coś do picia?

Mirajane:Jasne.

W tym momencie do nich podszedł Makarov.

Makarov:Powiedz Sasuke, co się stało podczas misji?

Shinobi z Fairy Tail westchnął i postanowił powiedzieć im swoją historię.

Sasuke:Zanim to powiem, chciałbym byście usłyszeli o mojej historii. Kiedyś gdy przebywałem w świecie shinobi byłem zagubionym człowiekiem zaslepiony nienawiścią, a to wszystko przez mojego brata, który wybił cały nasz klan gdy byłem dzieckiem, cały czasu żyłem z myślą o staniu się silniejszym by się na nim zemścić, kiedy stałem się geninem zostałem przydzielony do drużyny z Naruto i Sakura, chodź z początku traktowałem ich jako nie potrzebny balast, tak z czasem zacząłem zawierać z nimi więzi oraz myśląc o nich jak o przyjaciołach, lecz pewnego dnia mój brat który dołączył do organizacji zwanej Akatsuki wrócił do Konohy by pojmać Naruto.

Natsu:Dlaczego chciał go porwać?

Sasuke:Ponieważ Naruto to był Jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki to osoba mając zapieczętowaną w sobie bestie, każdą ma wiele ogonow od 1 do 9, gdy się narodził jego ojciec którym był czwary Hokage zapieczetował w nim go z myślą o kontrolowaniu w przyszłości tej mocy, jednak razem z żoną przypłacił to życiem, od dziecka mieszkańcy zamiast patrzyć na niego jak na bohatera, patrzyli jak na demona, często był odtrącany i traktowany jak wyrzutek przez większość mieszkańców, ja niestety zdałem sobie sprawę z jego cierpienia po czasie, jednak on miał silną wolę z całej siły walczył o akceptację mieszkańców.

Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni tym co powiedział, zwłaszcza białowłosa barmanka.

Mirajane:"_On jest taki jak ja_" (pomyślała)

Sasuke:Wracając do mojej historii, po tym jak mój brat mnie pokonał zacząłem coraz bardziej zagłębiać się w nienawiści, skończyło się na tym że oduściłem wioskę i wkurzyłem do zbiegłego shinobi zwanego Orochimaru.Po trzech latach kiedy stałem się wystarczająco silny zmierzyłem się z moim bratem i w końcu dokonałem moją zemstę, jednak później człowiek podszywający się pod Madare wyjawnił mi prawdę, okazało się że Itachi wybił nasz klan pod rozkazem rady z Konohy, wtedy postanowiłem zemścić się na wiosce, dołaczyłem nawet do Akatsuki, gdy zabiłem Danzo który był głównym winowajacą tego wszystkiego zmierzyłem się z Naruto, poorzyśięgliśmy sobie walkę na śmierć i życie, jakiś czas później wybuchła czwarta wielką wojna, podczas nie spotkaliśmy się z Itachim, który został wskrzeszony i wyjawił mi całą prawdę, po utwierdzeniu jej i poznaniu historii mojej wioski postanowiłem chronić ją i pomóc w zakończeniu wojny, podczas walki z Madarą przenieśliśmy się do tego świata, później znalazłem go jak wracałem z misji i wywiązała się między nami walka.

Wszyscy próbowali w wielkim szoku przetworzyć to co powiedział nastolatek, Erza patrzyła na niego smutnym wzrokiem widząc że miał podobną, nie znacznie gorszą od niej.

Makrov:Cóż twoje życie nie było usłane różami, zrobiłeś kilka strasznych rzeczy ale zrozumiałeś swój błąd i co najwazniejsze starasz się wrócić na właściwą ścieżke, cieszę że dołączyłeś do naszej gildi, tutaj wszyscy mają za sobą cięzką przyszłość.

Gdy tak ze sobą rozmawiali, Natsu podszedł do Uchihy waląc go w plecy, kiedy to zrobił Sasuke upadł na siedzącą obok Erze, gdy padli na ziemię ich usta zetknęły się ze sobą a jego ręką wylądowała na jej piersi, pozostali członkowie patrzyli na to z szeroko otwartymi oczami, Sasuke i Erza od razu odłaczyli się od siebie rumieniąc się, po czym dotkliwie pobili Natsu.

-Dalej wyłaźcie robaki z Fairy Tail. (krzyknął jakiś głos)

Kiedy wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz zauważyli że miasto jest atakowane przez jakąś gildię, w której znajduje się Madara.

Makarov: To Oracion Seis, jedna z mrocznych gildi, ale czemu nas otwarcie atakują.

Natsu:Nie interesuje mnie to, nie pozwolę in atakować miasta. (powiedział ruszając do ataku)

Lucy:Natsu czekaj!

Sasuke:Też idę.

Erza:Nie możesz, dopiero co odzyskałeś przytomność.

Sasuke:Madara to jest ktoś z kim tylko ja powiniem walczyć, wy zajmijcie się reszta.

Erza chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, Sasuke podszedł do niej stukając palcami jej czoło powodując że się zarumieniła.

Sasuke:Nie martw się, wrócę. (powiedział z uśmiechem odchodząc)

W czasie gdy reszta członków Fairy Tail walczyła przeciwko członkom Oracion Seis, Sasuke mierzył się z Madarą.

Madara:Tym razem upewnie się że zdechniesz, Sasuke.

Sasuke:Nie bądź taki pewien Madara, zrobię wszystko by cię powstrzymać.

Sasuke szybko złożył pieczęcie i wypuścił z ust ogromną kule ognia, Madara korzystając ze swoich Goudam stworzył przed sobą barierę, młodszy Uchiha widząc to wyrzucił za niego swój miecz, następnie korzystając ze swojego Rinnen Sharingana podmienił się z nim miejscem, teraz znajdując się nad Madara stworzył w dłoni Chidori i ruszył do ataku.

Sasuke:Bierz, to!

Nim Sasuke przebił go swoją techniką, Madara chwycił jego rękę kopiąc go z kolanka w brzuch, następnie chwycił za jego głowę i wbił nią w ziemię.

Madara:Oddaj mi należyty szacunek, to może cię oszczędzę.

Sasuke:Pierdol się. (powiedział kaszląc krwią)

Madara słysząc do kopnął nastolatka w żebra łamiąc ich kilka.

Sasuke:Chidori nagashi! (powiedział uwalniając ze swojego ciała błyskawice)

Madara w porę odskoczył, następnie wybił się w powietrze unosząc rękę nad sobą.

Madara:Zakończę życie twoje i twojej gildii, Chibaku Tensei! (powiedział tworząc kilka ogromnych meteorytów nad ziemią)

Członkowie Fairy Tail patrzyli z przerażeniem na to co znajdowało się na niebie.

Sasuke:O nie, nie pozwolę ci na to.

Sasuke aktywował perfekcyjne Susanno i rzucił się na meteoryty rozwalając je.

Erza:Niesamowite, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam czegoś takiego.

Makarov:Ta walka, to zupełnie inna liga.

Kiedy udało się Sasuke zniszczyć meteoryty, powołoka Susanno zniknęła a sam zaczął kaszleć krwią spadając bezwładnie na ziemię.

Sasuke:Cholera...nie do końca wyłączyłem się po poprzedniej bitwie.

Przed upadkiem Madara chwycił swojego potomka chwytając go za szyję, w drugiej ręce stworzył ostrze z chakry.

Madara:Czas się pożegnać Sasuke.

W tym momencie, gdzieś w innym miejscu pojawił się Naruto i Goku, blondyn miał na sobie ten sam strój co Saiyanin.

Goku:Tutaj prawdopodobne znajduje się twój przyjaciel.

Naruto przystawił palec do czoła próbując zlokalizować chakre Sasuke.

Naruto:Dobra znalazłem go, muszę się spieszyć chakra Sasuke jest coraz słabsza.

Goku:W porządku, powodzenia Naruto.

Naruto:Dzięki za wszystko Goku-san. (powiedział z uśmiechem znikając)


	8. 7

Madara miał już przebić Sasuke swoim ostrzem, ale w ostatnim momencie pojawił się Naruto który walnął go w twarz i podwójnym kopniakiem posłał kilka metrów dalej.

Sasuke:No nareszcie byłeś łaskaw przybyć.

Naruto:Wybacz za spóźnienie Sasuke, ale coś mi wyskoczyło po drodze.

Blondyn chwycił swojego przyjaciela pod ramie i zaniósł do reszty gildi.

Naruto:Zajmijcie się nim.

Cana:Kim jesteś?

Naruto:Przyjacielem tego palanta, Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo.

Naruto miał już iść na walkę z Madarą, lecz za nim to zrobił powstrzymała go białowłosa dziewczyna.

Mirajane:Bądź ostrożny.

Naruto:Jasne. (odparł z uśmiechem znikając)

Naruto momentalnie pojawił się przed Madarą.

Madara:Załatwiłem twojego przyjaciela, myślisz że samemu zdołasz coś zdziałać?

Naruto:Ja nie jestem już tym samym Naruto co wtedy, czas pokazać ci efekty mojego treningu Haaaaaaaa! (krzyknął zaciskając pięści i uwalniając chakre)

Energia Naruto była na tyle potężna że spowodowała potężny wstrząs, niebo się zachmurzyło i zaczęły strzelać błyskawice, w zbiornikach wody powstały potężne fale, wokół jego ciała pojawiły się wyładowania elektryczne, chwilę później rozbłysło ono jasnym światłem.

Grey:C...co za niewiarygodna moc.

Lucy:Czy to wogóle jest człowiek?

Sasuke:"_Co to za moc, to nie jest ta która miał podczas wojny, jak bardzo urósł w siłę?_"

Madara:"_Ten rodzaj chakry, nie może być..."_

Kiedy blask zniknął Naruto ukazał swój nową formę, która była podobna do trybu Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek tylko zamiast złotego koloru był błękitny.

Naruto:Przedstawiam moją nową moc zwaną Sennin God Mode (Tryb Boskiego Mędrca)

Madara:Tak jak myślałem udało ci się zyskać Boską chakre. "_Dlaczego temu bachorowi udało się osiągnąć boską chakre, kiedy spędziłem lata na próbowaniu opanowania jej, nawet po wchłonieciu Boskiego drzewa nie udało się mi zbliżyć nawet do tego._"

Madara stworzył kilka czarnych włóczni, które posłał na Naruto ten się tylko uśmiechnął wystawiając dłoń w ich kierunku, nim włocznie do niego doleciały rozpłyneły się w powietrzu.

Madara:Co do cholery?

Nim Uchiha zdołał coś zrobić Naruto w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed nim uderzając pięścią w brzuch, cios był na tyle mocny że Madara splunął krwią i poleciał na sporą odległość, nim złapał równowagę Naruto pojawił się za nim złączonymi pięściami walnął go w kark posyłając do wody, po chwili Madara wyleciał z niej kierując się w powietrze, Naruto ruszył za nim, chwilę później oboje znajdowali się nad powierzchnią planety, Madara uśmiechnął się złowieszczo wyciągając rękę w kierunku księżyca.

Naruto:On chyba nie zamierza...

Madara:To na pewno cię załatwi Uzumaki.

Nagle księżyc zaczął zbliżać się w kierunku ziemii.

Naruto:Zwariowałeś, zniszczysz cała planetę.

Madara:Być może, ale są wymiary w których ziemia istnieje jak u nas.

Tym czasem na ziemii wszyscy byli przerażeni widząc jak księżyc zbliża się do planety.

Natsu:To są jakieś żarty.

Makarov:On chce zniszczyć cała planetę.

Naruto:Nie pozwolę ci na to, Kaioken!

Ciało Naruto otoczyła czerwona aura, jego mięśnie znacząco się powiększyły, żyły stały się bardziej widocznie, blondyn poleciał do księżyca próbując go zatrzymać.

Naruto:Cholera, nawet z Kaiokenem nie dam rady w takim razie, Kaioken x 5!

Naruto jeszcze bardziej zwiększył swoją moc, teraz zauważył że prędkość z która spada księżyc zwalnia.

Naruto:Nie wiem czy moje ciało to wytrzyma, ale nie mam wyboru Kaioken x 10! Kurama zajmij się regeneracja mojego ciała.

**Kurama:Jasne**

Zwiększając jeszcze bardziej swoją moc, Naruto był w stanie zatrzymać księżyc, i zwrócić na właściwe miejsce.

Madara:Nie, to niemożliwe.

Naruto spojrzał na Madare i w ulamku sekundy pojawił się przed nim kopiąc w brodę, następnie z niesamowitą prędkością atakował go z każdej, Uchiha nie był w stanie nic zrobić, na koniec koncetrując cała siłę w jednym ciosie walnął go w brzuch, oboje lecieli ku ziemi, blondyn ciągle trzymał pięści w jego brzuchu, dopóki nie uderzył nim o ziemię tworząc ogromny krater, Madara był Martwy jego ciało wróciło do swojego pierwotnego wyglądu.


	9. 8

Kiedy Naruto wyszedł z krateru zauważył grupkę ludzi wpatrujących się w niego ciekawskim życiem.

Natsu:Ej ty walcz ze mną. (powiedział rzucając się na Naruto, po to by zostać odepchniętym kopniakiem)

Naruto:Co jest z Tobą, dattebayo przecież dopiero co włączyłem z Madarą.

Po tej sytuacji wszyscy wrócili do gildi.

Mirajane:Proszę twój ramen.

Naruto:Dziękuję.

Sasuke:Więc Naruto, jak stałeś się tak potężny, przecież to nic w porównaniu tego co było wcześniej?

I tak Naruto opowiedział o swoim treningu z Goku.

Makarov:Z tego co widziałem, twoje umiejętności zdecydowanie przewyższają maga klasy S, co ty na to byś dołączył do naszej gildi.

Naruto:Chciałbym, ale musimy znaleźć sposób na powrót do naszego świata.

Sasuke:W sumie możemy zostać w tym świecie nieco dłużej, przecież pokonałeś Madare, więc wszyscy są bezpieczni.

Naruto:Mówisz to dlatego, by siedzieć trochę czasu ze swoją dziewczyną. (powiedział z głupkowatą miną, powodując że Sasuke i Erza się zarumienili)

-On/a nie jest/em moją/ jego dziewczyną! (krzyknęli oboje)

Naruto:Tak, ale nadal chciałbym wrócić w końcu nadal muszę zostać Hokage.

-Jesteś tego pewien, że nadal chcesz wrócić do tamtego świata. (powiedział jakiś męski głos)

Kiedy Naruto jak i reszta odwrócili się w stronę drzwi zastali Obito.

Naruto:Obito!

\- Nie tylko on. (powiedział drugi głos)

W drzwiach pojawili się również Minato, Kushina, Jiraya, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji i pozostali Hokage.

Naruto:Mamo, Tato, Ero-sennin, przyjaciele, co wy tutaj robicie?

Minato:Spotkaliśmy Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, który dał nam szansę na kolejne życie w tym świecie.

Obito:Naruto, zanim się tu przenieśliśmy zarejestrowałem swoim Sharinganem to co działo się po zniknięciu was, chce się upewnić czy na pewno chcesz wrócić, bo możesz zmienić zdanie po tym co zobaczysz. (powiedział aktywując Sharingana i pokazał jak wszyscy reagowali na jego po zniknięciu "**Wreszcie ten demon zniknął**" "**Przynajmniej raz się na coś przydał**" "**Nie musimy już udawać że go lubimy**"

Naruto był zaskoczony jak jego rzekomo towarzysze z wioski mówią o nim, mimo że pokonał Paina, zakończył czwarta wielką wojne.

Jiraya:Nie mogę uwierzyć że Tsunade tak się stoczyła.

Kushina:Ale bym im oczy wypatroszyła.

Sasuke:Zniszczenie wioski nie było jednak takim złym pomysłem.

Naruto przez chwile stał oszołomiony tym co zobaczył jego grzywka zasłoniła oczy, po chwili wybiegł z budynku.

Kushina:Naruto czekaj.

Mirajane:Pójdę z nim porozmawiac, proszę mi to zostawić.

Kushina:No dobrze, zajmij się moim synem.

Naruto udał się na jakąś polanę, następnie otoczył pięść niebieską chakrą.

Naruto:Pierdolone niewdzięczne skurwysyny, po tym wszystkim co dla nich zrobiłem tak mi się odwdzięczają. (powiedział uderzając pięścią w ziemię tworząc potężny krater)

Mirajane:Naruto-kun...

Naruto:Ty jesteś?

Mirajane:Mirajane Strauss, ale możesz mowic do mnie Mira, słyszałam o tobie i o tym co przeżyłeś. (powiedziała siadając obok blondyna)

Naruto:Przeklęty Sasuke, kto mu dał prawo mówić o moim życiu innym.

Mirajane:Musisz wiedzieć że ja również nie miałam łatwego życia, moi rodzice zgineli gdy byłam małym dzieckiem, musiałam zaopiekować się moim młodszym rodzeństwem, jakiś czas później dowiedzieliśmy się że pewną katedrę zaatakował demon, chcąc się go pozbyć postanowiłam tam pójść by go przegonić, skończyło się na tym że zostałam skażona jego mocą, od tamtego incydentu wioska zaczęła traktować nas jak potwory, musieliśmy ją opuścić. Gdzie nie poszliśmy byli tak samo, przynajmniej do póki nie trafiliśmy do Fairy Tail, tutaj zyskaliśmy poraz pierwszy akceptację. (powiedziała wypuszczając łzy)

Bkondym był zaskoczony jej historia.

Naruto:Mira-chan, całe życie myślałem że jak będę się starał zyskam szacunek mieszkańców gdy zostanę Hokage, ale widząc to że nawet po zakończeniu wojny ich nastawienie się nie zmieniło, postanowiłem że nie będę się przejmował tamtym światem i zostanę tutaj, dołączę do Fairy Tail. (powiedział ścierając jej łzy)

Mirajane:Na prawdę?

Blondyn skinął głową, oboje siedzieli w chwilowej ciszy obserwują niebo, nagle zrobiło się chłodniej, Naruto zauwając że Mira się trzęsie, zarzucił na nią swoją bluzę.

Mirajane:Co robisz, będzie ci zimno?

Naruto:Nie martw się, jestem do przyzwyczajony do takiej temperatury.

Mirajane nic nie powiedziała, tylko oparła głowę na ramieniu blondyna, wprawiając go w zakłopotanie, po kilkunastu minutach wrócili do gildi

Mirajane:Więc w jakim kolorze chcesz mieć znaczek i gdzie?

Naruto:Na dłoni w kolorze pomarańczowym.

Po staniu oficjalnym członkiem, rozpoczęto imprezę.


	10. 9

Następnego dnia rano, Naruto obudził się pamiętając że brał udział w wyścigu w piciu alkoholu z dziewczyna zwaną Cana, gdy otworzył oczy ujrzał białe włosy opadnięte na jego koszuli, lecąc wzrokiem w bok spostrzegł głowę Mirajane opartę na jego klatce piersiowej, następnie poczuł jak jego ręką dotyka czegoś miękkiego, ltym czymś okazał się tyłek Miry.

Mirajane:Widzę że jesteś zboczeńcem Naru-kun. (powiedziała budząc się)

Naruto:Mira-chan wybacz, ja nie chciałem. (powiedział zarumieniony)

Mirajane:Spokojnie nie mam problemu z dotykaniem mojego tyłka, jeśli to pochodzi od ciebie.

Tymi słowami sprawia że twarz Naruto stała się jeszcze bardziej czerwona, nie zwłocznie zabrał rękę z jej tyłu.

**Kurama:Hahahahaha, dziewczyna pozwala pozwala pomacać swoją dupę a ty od razu zabierasz ręce.**

Naruto:Zamknij się rudzielcu.

Po dwóch godzinach, kiedy wszyscy się ogarnęli po wczorajszej imprezie, Naruto postanowił wziąć misję, od razu podszedł do tablicy szukając jakiejś ciekawej, po paru minutach znalazł misję polegającą na zlapaniu pewnego gangu, blondyn chwycił kartkę i udał się do mistrza.

Naruto:Staruszku biorę tą misję.

Makarov:W porządku, czy nie chciałbyś wyruszyć z kimś, lub stworzyć własną drużynę?

Naruto:Drużynę?

Makarov:Tak, u nas są kilka drużyn np. Shadow Gear, w której należą Levy, jet oraz Droy oraz drużyna stworzona przez twojego przyjaciela zwana Hebi, w której należą Sasuke, Erza, Juvia oraz Grey.

Naruto:W porządku, w takim razie nie będę od niego gorszy i stworzą własną drużynę.

Po rozmowie z Makarovem, blondyn chodził po gildi zastanawiając się z kim stworzyć, z jego przemyśleń wyrwał go szturchniecie w plecy, gdy się odwrócił zauważył Mirajane ze złączonymi palcami, patrząc nieśmiało w bok.

Naruto:Co jest Mira-chan?

Mirajane:Słyszałam że szukasz osób to drużyny, co powiesz bym do ciebie dołączyła?

Naruto:Jasne czemu nie, wiesz kto by mógł do nas jeszcze dołączyć?

Mirajane:Może Natsu i Lucy, od kiedy Sasuke stworzył drużynę z Erza, Greyem i Juvia oni nie mieli co robić.

Naruto:W porządku, pogadam z nimi.

Po dwóch godzinach Naruto i jego drużyna znaleźli się na stacji kolejowej.

Naruto:Więc to jest pociąg?

Natsu:Co jest, u was nie ma takich rzeczy?

Naruto:Nie.

Mirajane:Więc jak się poruszacie?

Naruto:To proste poruszamy się w stylu Ninja.

Natsu:Jesteś Ninja, super uwielbiam Ninja, odpowiedzi mi o Ninja? (krzyknął podekscytowany(

Naruto:Może później, pierw wejdźmy do pociągu.

Czwórka przyjaciół zajęła miejsce w wagonie, Naruto i Mirajane usiedli obok siebie a Natsu i Lucy na przeciw ich.

Naruto:Co mu jest? (spytał na zabójce smoków który wygląda jakby miał zwymiotować)

Lucy:Natsu po prostu ma chorobę lokomocyjną, jak każdy zabójcą smoków.

Naruto:Rozumiem.

3 godziny później...

Wszyscy dotarli do miasteczka.

Naruto:Dobrze rozdzielimy się i spróbujemy dowiedzieć się czegoś, ja pójdę z Mira-chan a Natsu i Lucy razem.

Cała czwórka skineła głową i ruszyli w różne strony, tym czasem gdzie nie daleko znajdowało się troje dzieci w wieku ok.9 (jednym z nich był Czarnowłosy chłopiec, drugim był chłopiec z brązowymi włosami a trzecią była dziewczyna z długimi pomarańczowymi włosami)

-Ale dlaczego nie mogę z wami trenować, przecież jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie. (powiedział brązowowłosy)

-Nasz mistrz wziął ciebie z litości, po prostu nie mógł patrzeć na taką pokrakę która nawet nie ma rodziców. (powiedział arogancko brunet)

-Właśnie, tylko byś przeszkadzał Haruko-kun, ktoś tak jak on pochodzy szlachetnej rodziny nie powinien być kojarzony z takim śmieciem jak ty. (powiedziała dziewczyna)

Chłopiec miał łzy w oczach od razu od nich uciekł, Naruto i Mira słyszeli całe zajście, blondynowi krew się zanotowała, w ułamku sekundy pojawił się nad Haruko i przygwoździł go do ziemi.

Haruko:Masz pojęcie kim jestem?

Naruto:Mam to gdzieś.

-Ej ty puść Haruko-kun.

Naruto spojrzał na dziewczynę i posłał ją na pobliskie drzewo.

Naruro:"_Irytująca suka zupełnie jak Sakur__a"_ Posłuchaj teraz pójdziesz do tego chłopca i to przeprosisz.

Haruko:A co jeśli tego nie zrobię?

Naruto słysząc to zaczął wyginać jego rękę do tyłu.

Naruto:Posłuchaj gnojku widziałem sporo ludzi takich jak Ty, i oni zazwyczaj marnie kończyli, nie mam zamiaru się z tobą pierdolic tylko dlatego że jesteś dzieckiem.

Chłopiec czując wielki ból, postanowił się zgodzić.

Haruko:Przepraszam

-W porządku.

Naruto:W porządku, a teraz spadaj, ej nic ci nie jest?

Ryokuno:Nie, nazywam się Ryokuno.

Naruto:Naruto Uzumaki, a to moja przyjaciółka Mirajane Strauss, powiedz dlaczego oni tak do Ciebie mówili?

Ryokuno:To dla tego że od urodzenia wychowałem się w sierocincu, moi rodzice zostali zabici pół roku po moich narodzinach, w dodatku nie jestem dobry w magii, z tego powodu wszyscy uważają mnie za nieudacznika. (powiedział szlochając)

Naruto słysząc to przypomniał sobie swoje dawne życie, blondyn kucnął i spojrzał w jego oczy.

Naruto:Posłuchaj, co ty na to byś poszedł ze mną i dołączył do Fairy Tail?

Ryokuno:Mówisz poważnie?

Blondyn tylko skinął głową.

Ryokuno:Z chęcią, dziękuję, Naruto-san.

Naruto:Darujmy sobie te san, od teraz możesz do mnie zwracać się jak do starszego brata. (powiedział ciepłym uśmiechem)

Ryokuno:Naprawdę, dziękuję niisan. (powiedział przytulając się do nowego brata)

Mirajane z uśmiechem patrzyła na tą scenę.

Mirajane:Masz wielkie serce Naruto-kun.

Naruto:Słuchaj może pójdziesz do swojego domu i spakujesz swoje rzeczy a my musimy coś załatwić?

Chłopiec skinął głową ruszając do swojego domku, w tym czasie Naruto i reszcie udało się znaleźć gang i bez problemu ich pokonać, po odebraniu nagrody czekali na Ryokuno czekając przy bramie miasteczka, po 30 minutach chłopiec wrócił i razem z drużyną jego brata ruszyli spowrotem do Magnoli


	11. 10

Po przybyciu do gildi, Naruto opowiedział wszystkim całe zajście oraz o Ryokuno, z racji że chłopiec nie posiadał nazwiska, Naruto postanowił nadać mu Uzumaki, Minato i Kushina od razu to zaakceptowali słysząc o historii chłopca, Kushina podeszła do niego i go mocno przytuliła. Następnego dnia Naruto postanowił wziąć misję solo, misja polegała na pozbyciu się potwora, który atakował wioskę, po pokazaniu i zaakceptowaniu misji blondyn ruszył do tej wioski, do której dotarł kilka godzin później, od razu udał się do burmistrza.

Burmistrz:Ty musisz być magiem z Fairy Tail, jesteś pewien że sam jesteś w stanie pokonać tego potwora?

Naruto:Proszę mi zaufać, jestem silny, gdzie go zastanę?

Burmistrz:Z tego co mi powiedzieli moi ludzie, potwór znajduje się w jaskini znajdującej się na tamtym wzgórzu. (powiedział wskazując na wzgórze za wioską)

Naruto:Rozumiem, proszę mi to zostawić.

Naruto udał się do wyznaczonego miejsca, chwilę później potwór wyszedł z jaskini rzucając się na Uzumakiego, blondyn uśmiechnął się unikając jego łapy by następnie chwycić ją i wyrzucić go w powietrze, dalej stworzył kilka swoich klonów które zaczęły go kopać, oryginał wybił się w powietrze tworząc w dłoni Raseshurikena i od razu rzucił go w potwora niszcząc go. Po pokonaniu to, Burmistrz ogłosił imprezę chcąc to uczcić, Naruto z początku nie chciał w niej uczestniczyć, ale wielu próbach nalegania ze strony Burmistrza blondyn postanowił zostać, od razu udał się do pobliskiej knajpy na piwo.

-Widziałam twoją walkę z tym potworem, jestem pod wrażeniem twoich umiejętności. (powiedział jakiś kobiecy głos)

Kiedy Naruto się obrócił ujrzał kobietę w jego wieku, może ciut starszą (miała długie ciemnofioletowe włosy, ubrana w niebieski płaszcz)

Ultear:Nazywam się Ulter Milkovich miło mi cię poznać.

Naruto:Naruto Uzumaki, mnie również.

Ultear:Czy nie miał byś nic przeciwko, gdybym dołączyła do Ciebie.

Naruto:Jasne, czemu nie.

Ultear zamówiła porcję Sake i oboje zaczęli rozmawiać o sobie.

Ultear:Masz oczy takie jak ja.

Naruto:Co masz na myśli?

Ultear:Oczy które ukazują to co przeżyłeś, jestem w stanie zobaczyć w nich smutek, ból i cierpienie.

Naruto:Nie wiem, czy powinnaś mi to mówić?.

Ultear:Myślę że wiesz co czuje, a ja wiem co ty czujesz dlatego chce ci powiedzieć moją historię. Wiem jak to jest żyć bez rodziców, od kiedy byłam małym dzieckiem żyłam w laboratorium, gdzie przeprowadzali na mnie bolesne eksperymenty chcąc zwiększyć moją magię, myślałam że zostałam porzucona przez swoją matkę, tak mi przynajmniej wmawiali, jednak wiele lat później zrozumiałam że oboje byliśmy okłamywani, człowiek który był odpowiedzialny za przeprowadzanie badań wmówił mojej matce że umarłam podczas eksperymentu, mi powiedział że moja matka oddała mnie tu bo byłam słaba i mnie nie chciała, byłam wściekła z całych sił starał się stać silniejsza by udowodnić jej że się myliła, z czasem byłam zaślepiona nienawiścią i dołączyłam do mrocznej gildi, jednak gdy poznałam jaka była prawda zrozumiałam że to co robiłam było błędem i starałam odpokutować za swoje czyny.

Naruto:Rozumiem, przypomina mi to trochę sytuację mojego przyjaciela, jego brat zabił cały klan włącznie z matką i ojcem, był tak pochłonięty nienawiścią że opuścił wioskę i stał się międzynarodowym przestępcą, potem został zmanipulowany historia jego brata by skierował nienawiść na własną wioskę, jednak po naszej walce zrozumiał wszystko.

Ultear:Naprawdę jesteś intrygującym człowiekiem, Naruto-kun.

Kilka godzin później...po wypiciu sporej ilości alkoholu, oboje opuścili knajpie, gdy tak szli przez wioskę, w pewnym momencie Ultear nachyliła się do jego ucha.

Ultear:Wiesz Naruto-kun, co ty na to by sprawić by ta noc była bardziej wyjątkowa?

Naruto:Co masz na myśli?

Ultear nic nie powiedziała tylko pocałowała go w usta, Naruto był tak wypity że stracił zdolność logicznego myślenia, więc poddał się temu odwzajemniając pocałunek, po chwili oboje udali się do najbliższego hotelu wynajmując pokoj. Kiedy znaleźli się w nim, Naruto podniósł Ultear, która owineła ramiona wokół jego szyji całując go, Naruto przypiął ją do ściany odwzajemniając pocałunek, ich języki splatały się ze sobą, blondyn zjechał pocałunkami na jej szyję, Ultear jękła przeczesując ręką jego włosy, blondyn zjechał ręką do dołu dziewczyny wsadzając rękę w jej majtki i palca do jej cipki powodując kolejny jęk.

Ultear:Ahh...Naruto-kun...

Naruto postawił ją na nogi, Ultear chwyciła za jego koszulę zdejmując z niego i ukazując dobrze umięsniony tors, ten nie pozostając dłużny również pozbył się z niej górnej części ubiory zostawiając ją tylko w czarnym staniku, oboje odzielili swoje usta po kolejnym namiętnym pocałunku, Ultear kucneła przy nim i zsuwając w dół jego spodnie i bokserki, oblizała wargi na widok jego przyrodzenia, położyła na nim swoją rękę przesuwając w górę i w dół, Naruto wzdrygnął gdy poczuł jej dotyk na swoim członku, Ultear uśmiechneła się widząc jego reakcje i przyłożyła głowę do jego erekcji i zaczeła lizać , poczuł jak jej język jeździ po jego długości, w końcu wsadziła go do ust i ssała.

Naruto:Ultear-chan...

Ultear:Czy podoba Ci się to Naru-kun? (spytała uwodzicielskim głosem)

Blondyn skinął tylko słowa, Ultear zachichotała i zaczęła coraz mocniej ssać jego penisa wsadzając go coraz głębiej w gardło, Naruto czuł że się zbliża, i po chwili wystrzelił swoje nasienie w jej ciepłe usta, Ultear bez zawachania połknęła płyn swojego kochanka, gdy wstając Naruto zdjął jej mokre już majtki, Ultear pchnęła go na łóżko wpełzając na niego, następnie chwyciła jego członka wsadzając w swoją szparę i zabierając jej dziewictwo, kiedy poczuła go w sobie skrzywiła się z bólu, Naruto pozwolił jej się dostosować.

Naruto:Ultear-chan?

Ultear:W porządku, możesz iść.

Naruto zaczął w nią powoli wbijać, Ultear na początku ciągle czuła ból, ale z czasem zastępowało go uczucie przyjemnośći

Ultear:Szybciej...Naru-kun...prosze...Ahh

Naruto:Jak sobie życzysz

Zaczął coraz szybciej w nią wbijac, Ultear jeķła z rozkoszy jaką dawał jej blondyn, skierował ręce na jej duże piersi zaczynając pięścić i ssąc jej sutki.

Ultear:Oh...kami..

jak dobrze...

Fioletowowłosa pochyliła się by dać swojemu kochankowi kolejny gorący pocałunek, oboje patrzyli na siebie z miłością i porządaniem, w końcu czuli że zbliżali się do swoich limitów aż w końcu jękli gdy to osiągnęli, Ultear opadła na swojego kochanka czując jak białe soki wypływają z jej cipki.

Naruto:To było najlepsze uczucie jakie kiedykolwiek czułem, dattebayo.

Ultear:Ale to chyba nie wszystko na co cię stać, gotów na drugą rundę?

Naruto uśmiechnął się przekładając ją na bok podnosząc jej noge i ponownie wbijając się w nią, i tak minęła im reszta nocy.

**[Następnego dnia]**

Naruto obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy.

Naruto:Co się stało, i dlaczego jestem nagi? No nic czas wrócić do gildi.

Kiedy zarzucił swoje ubranie opuścił wioskę.


	12. 11

**OTSUTSUKI ARC**

Po powrocie do gildi Naruto postanowił sobie zrobić kilka dni przerwy od misji i zaczął trenować ze swoim adoptowanym młodszym bratem, z racji że nie mógł to nauczyć żadnych technik postanowił ulepszyć jego taijutsu.

Ryokuno:Niisan kim jest ten Pan?

Naruto:To jest Rock Lee, jest mistrzem jeśli chodzi o Taijutsu, poprosiłem go by zajął się twoim szkoleniem.

Lee:Dalej Ryokuno pokaż swoją młodość i zaatakuj mnie.

Ryokuno nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy, chłopiec od razu rzucił się na specjaliste od walki wręcz próbując atakować go pięściami i kopniakiami, Lee bez problemu parował jego ciosy, Naruto z uśmiechem patrzył na to, przynajmniej do czasu aż nie przeszło go dziwne uczucie.

Naruto:"_Co to za uczucie, czuje że coś nie dobrego się stanie_"

Nagle w jego umyśle pojawiła się wizja w której całe miasto jest zniszczone a w ogniu staje tajemnicza postać, gdy wizja zniknęła blondyn nie zwłocznie podbiegł na tablicę zleceń, by znaleźć misję która znajduje się w pobliżu tego miejsca z jego wizji, okazało się że jedyną misja jaka jest w tych okolicach, to misja rangi S.

Mirajane:Jesteś pewny że chcesz ta misję wziąć?

Naruto:Tak.

Mirajane:Powinieneś kogoś ze sobą wziąść, to może być niebezpieczne.

Naruto:Nie martw się Mira-chan, jestem silny nic mi nie będzie.

Mirajane:Nie oto chodzi, to że jesteś silny nie czyni cię nie pokonany, mogę iść z tobą jeśli chcesz.

Naruto:No dobra, skoro tak ci na tym zależy, to wezmę ze sobą Sasuke, oboje jesteśmy dobrze ze sobą zgrani.

Mirajane:W porządku. (powiedziała z uśmiechem, mimo że w głębi żałowała że to nie ją wybrał)

Naruto udał się do domu jego przyjaciela, zdziwił się gdy drzwi otworzyła mu Erza.

Erza:O Naruto, co tu robisz?

Naruto:Jest Sasuke?

Sasuke:Co jest młotku?

Naruto:Wybieram się ma misję rangi S, pomyślałem że byłbyś odpowiednim partnerem do tej misji?

Sasuke:Sorry Naruto, ale teraz jestem zajęty, może innym razem.

Naruto:Rozumiem, w porządku to na razie. (powiedział odchodząc)

Po zamknięciu drzwi, Sasuke rzucił się na Erze kontynuując to co im przerwano.

Naruto po kilku godzinach podróży dotarł do miasta, było jak w jego wizji wszystko stało w płomieniach.

-Nareszcie przybyłeś Naruto Uzumaki. (powiedział jakiś męski głos)

Chwilę później z cienia wyszła jakąś postać (ubrana w białą szatę, miała równie biała cerę)

Naruto:Kim ty jesteś i czego chcesz?

Uranshiki:Nazywam się Uranshiki Otsutsuki i przybyłem by zabrać twoja chakre.

Naruto:Po moim trupie.

Naruto wchodząc w tryb Kuramy ruszył do ataku, o dziwo Uranshiki stał jak gdyby nic i przyjmował na siebie ciosy, blondyn zaczął na niego nacierać i na koniec potężnym ciosem uderzył go w twarz, Uranshiki zaczął odbijać się o ziemi za nim się zatrzymał.

Naruto:Co to ma być, nie masz zamiaru się bronić?

Uranshiki:Twoje ciosy, nie są w stanie mi zaszkodzić. (powiedział z uśmieszkiem podnosząc się z ziemii)

Blond shinobi ponownie ruszył do ataku, kiedy miał go uderzyć Uranshiki zniknął mu z oczy i sekundę później pojawił się za nim, Naruto w porę podniósł garde przyjmując na siebie kopniaka, który posłał go na gruzy budynku przez które się przebił.

Naruto:Jest szybki.

Uranshiki wybił się w powietrze tworząc dziwny okrąg przed sobą, z którego wystrzelił kilka fali chakry niszcząc wszystko w promieniu kilku kilometrów, Naruto w ułamku sekundy pojawił się za nim tworząc w między czasie w dłoniach niebieska kule energii.

Naruto:Ka...me...ha...me...ha! (ryknął wystrzeliwując potężna fale energii)

Atak trafił w Uranshikiego powodując potężna eksplozje.

Naruto:"_Ta technika idealnie nadaje do walk długodystansowych, dzięki Goku-san że mi ją pokazałeś._"

Gdy dym zniknął ku zaskoczeniu Uzumakiego Uranshiki stał z kilkoma siniakami otrzepując się z kurzu.

Naruto:"_Co, jeden z moich najsilniejszych ataków?_"

Uranshiki:Czy to wszystko co potrafisz?

Naruto:Chciałbyś, czas podkręcić zabawę. (powiedział z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem wchodząc w tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek)


	13. 12

Naruto stworzył kilkanaście swoich klonów z którymi ruszył na Uranshikiego, ten się tylko uśmiechnął i stworzył czerwoną kule energii z której wystrzeliły kilka naście wiązek, prawdziwy Naruto pojawił się za nim z stworzonym w między czasie Raseshurikenem, nie czekając na nic od razu go wyrzucił w stronę przeciwnika.

Uranshiki:Żałosne. (powiedział zatrzymując przed sobą jego technike)

Naruto:"_Zatrzymał mojego Raseshurikena, jak by był niczym, co to za koleś?"_

Nim blond shinobi się zorientował, Uranshiki w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przed nim przykładając do niego Raseshurikena, Naruto wrzasnal z bólu i spadł na ziemię.

**Kurama:Ten koleś nie jest zwykłym shinobi, pochodzi z klanu Otsutsuki.**

Naruto:Coś mi mówi ta nazwa, ale nie wiem Co?

**Kurama:Ehh, klan Otsutsuki jest to pradawny klan z którego wywodzi się Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek, klan ten powstał długo przed tym jak narodzili się shinobi, wszyscy członkowie tego klanu posiadają niezwykłe umiejętności.**

Naruto:Rozumiem, staruszek opowiadał coś o jego matce i jego synach.

Skończywszy rozmowę ze swoimi lilim lokatoren, Naruto podniósł się z ziemii przyjmując pozycję bojową.

Naruto:Musi być jakiś sposób by go pokonać.

Naruto teleportował się za Uranshikiego i kopnął go w twarz, w ułamku sekundy znowu się przed nim pojawił zaczynając na niego nacierać.

Uranshiki:Hahahaha, jeszcze tego nie załapałeś? (spytał chwytając jego pięść)

Naruto:Co?

Uranshiki:Nie zauważyłeś że twoje ciosy nic mi nie zrobią.

Blondyn ponownie zaatakował drugą pięścią, jednak i ona została zablokowana.

Uranshiki:Nie ważne ile byś nie nie na trudził i co zrobił, taki śmiertelnik jak ty nie jest w stanie mi zagrozić.

Naruto:Zamknij się.

Naruto stworzył z kurtki chakry dodatkowe 4 pary rąk, w których uformował kilka rodzaji Rasenganów uderzając nim w Uranshikiego tworząc wielką eksplozje, chwilę później Otsutsuki wyszedł z dymu z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

Naruto:"_Zdaje się że nie ma co się z nim bawić i zacząć traktować to na poważnie. _" (pomyślał wchodząc w tryb Boskiego Mędrca)

Uranshiki:"_Ta chakra, to przecież..."_Jestem pod wrażeniem że ktoś z niższego świata jest w stanie władać Boską chakrą, jednak to i tak nic nie zmieni.

Naruto:Zobaczymy.

Używając pełni swojej mocy Naruto rzucił się do ataku na Uranshikiego, nim ten zdołał coś zrobić blondyn zaczął walić po jego ciele pięściami oraz kopniakami, na koniec stworzył w dłoni Rasengana przykładając go do jego brzucha i posyłając na pobliską górę.

Uranshiki:Całkiem nie źle, ale to za mało by mnie pokonać.

Naruto:Tak, to ciekawe co powiesz na to. Kaioken x 10!

Naruto zwiększając moc dziesięciokrotnie jego ciało otoczyła czerwona aura a mięśnie się powiększyły ruszył do ataku i zaczął atakować Uranshikiego z każdej strony w niesamowicie szybkim tempie, w pewnym momencie Uranshiki zablokował jego pięści, drugą dłoń otoczył złotym światem i gdy przyłożył do ciała Uzumakiego odrzucił go na sporą odległość.

Naruto:"_Co jest, jego siła nagle wzrosła, chwilą nie mów mi..._"

Uranshiki:Widzę że zaczynasz rozumieć na czym polega moja moc, zgadza się im bardziej zostanę zraniony tym bardziej staje się silny.

Naruto:Więc celowo dawałeś mi się pobić, by zwiększyć swoją moc.

Uranshiki:Zgadza się.

Nagle Naruto poczuł ogromny ból, gdy spojrzał na miejsce w którym dotknął to Uranshiki, pojawił się tam dziwny złoty okrąg, po chwili wyleciała z niego wstęga chakry lecąc w kierunku Uranshikiego, nagle Naruto wrócił do swojej normalnej formy.

Naruto:Co się stało, czuje jak moja chakra zniknęła.

Uranshiki:Potrafnie również ukraść chakre.

Naruto próbował wejść w tryb Kuramy ale nie mógł, nie mając wyboru ruszył do ataku, kiedy miał zaatakować Uranshiki chwycił jego rękę i kopnął go z kolanka w brzuch , Naruto splunął krwią i odleciał do tyłu, nim zdołał złapać równowagę, Uranshiki pojawił się nad nim chwytając go za głowę i wbijając go w ziemię, nastąpie rzucił go o pobliską skałę, Naruto stanął na czworaka kaszląc krwią, Uranshiki pojawił się przed nim i kopnął go w brzuch, następnie w żebra łamiąc ich kilka, siwowłosy chwycił Jinchuurikego za włosy podnosząc do góry tworząc w ręce czarną kule chakry, przystawiając do jego klatki piersiowej, chwilę później nastąpiła ogromną eksplozja Naruto odleciał kilka metrów do tyłu, czuł jak kilka jego kości pękło, bluza została rozdarta a klatka piersiowa była była zakrwawiona, jego obraz się załamywał nie był w stanie się poruszyć, w końcu jego źrenice zniknęły a głową przychyliła się na bok.

Uranshiki:Żegnaj Naruto Uzumaki. (powiedział wystrzeliwując w jego stronę promień)

Nim atak Uranshikego do niego doleciał, przez Naruto pojawił się Goku z poważnym wyrazem twarzy odbijając atak.

Uranshiki:Kim jesteś?

Saiyanin nic nie powiedział tylko chwycił Naruto pod ramie i zniknął.


	14. 13

W gildii wszyscy świetnie się bawili, no może z wyjątkiem białowłosej barmanki.

Lisanna:Co jest siostrzyczko, czyżby tęskinłą za swoim chłopakiem?

Mirajane:Naruto-kun nie jest moim chłopakiem.

Lisanna:Jeszcze.

Happy:Ona go lubi.

Mirajane:To nie tak. (powiedziała rumieniąc się)

Lisanna:I dlatego się rumienisz.

Sasuke siedział przy barze pijąc swój nabój, nagle poczuł coś dziwnego.

Sasuke:"Co się tam stało, czuje jak chakra Naruto jest niebezpiecznie niska"

W tym momencie drzwi gildii się otworzyły a w nich stanął Goku, widząc że trzyma nieprzytomnego Naruto wszyscy od razu do niego podbiegli.

Mirajane:Naruto-kun!

Kushina:Co mu się stało?

Goku:Naruto walczył z jakimś białym przeciwnikiem, który okradł go z jego energii, gdybym nie przybył na czas to by go zabił.

Erza:Trzeba go zabrać do Porlyusicy.

Wszyscy skineli głową Minato chwycił swojego syna i razem z nim zniknął w żółtym błysku. Po kilku dniach Naruto zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność.

Minato:Jak się czujesz, synu?

Naruto:Wszystko mnie boli.

Jiraya:Co się stało?

I tak blondyn wyjaśnił swoją walkę z Uranshikim

Sasuke:Rozumiem, czyli mówisz że potrafi wchłaniać chakre, cholera powinienem jednak z tobą iść.

Kiedy blondyn wszystko wyjaśnił, Minato i reszta wyszli dając mu odpocząć, chwilę po nich do sali weszła Mirajane, z jej miny można wywnioskować że jest wściekła.

Naruto:O hej, Mira-chan...

Mira nic nie powiedziała tylko uderzyła go w głowę.

Naruto:Auu, a to za co?

Mirajane:Mówiłam ci byś kogoś ze sobą wziął na tą misję, ale nie ty musiałeś wiedzieć lepiej i sam wyruszyć.

Naruto:Próbowałem wziąć Sasuke, ale był zajęty.

Mirajane:To dlaczego, nie przyszedłeś, po mnie, Natsu czy Lucy zapomniałeś że jesteśmy drużyną? Co by było gdybyś zginął, pomyślałeśo tym? (spytała a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy)

Naruto:Mira-chan, dlaczego się tak bardzo o mnie martwisz?

Mirajane:Bo cię kocham, idioto!

Nastała niezręczna cisza, gdy Mira zdała sobie sprawę co powiedziała, jej twarz stała się czerwona i wyszła z sali.

**[Tydzień później...]**

Naruto zaczął odzyskiwać siły, przez ten czas został odwiedzany przez swoich przyjaciół z gildi, prócz Miry.

Naruto:Muszę z nią porozmawiać.

Kiedy nastał zmrok, blondyn zarzucił na swoje zabandażowane ciało ubranie i chwycił kule z racji że nie mógł jeszcze poruszać się o własnych siłach pod szedł do okna, na jego szczęście sala w której przebywał znajdowała się na parterze więc bez większego problemu wyszedł przez okno udając się do domu Miry, do której dotarł 40 minut później.

Naruto:"_Dobra, powinienem przez ten czas odzyskać tyle chakry bym mógł przelać ją do stóp_".

Kiedy blond shinobi przesłał chakre do stóp z pomocą kuli zaczął wspiąć się budynku aż nie dotarł do okna, nie zważając na to że jest środek nocy zapukał do niego, chwilę później zasłony się odsłoniły ukazując zdezoroentowaną Mirajane ubrana w czarną koszulę nocną.

Mirajane:Naruto-kun...

Naruto:Siema.

Mirajane:Zwariowałeś, nie powinieneś w takim stanie się ruszać a już wokóle opuszczać sali medycznej.

Naruto:Czy możemy porozmawiać, wpuscisz mnie?

Mira westchneła wypuszczając przyjaciela do środka.

Mirajane:Więc o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

Naruto:Na początku chciałem cię przeprosić za to jak się zachowałem, byliśmy drużyną a ja postanowiłem sam zrobić tą misję, nie biorąc pod uwagę tego co czujesz, proszę nie gniewaj się na mnie.

Mirajane:Nie gniewam się, po prostu gdy zobaczyłam cię w jakim stanie wróciłeś, byłam jednocześnie wkurzona i przerażona że mogę Cię stracić.

Naruto chwycił za jej podbródek podnosząc głowę w jego stronę.

Naruto:Nie martw się, nie stracisz mnie od teraz zawsze będę przy tobie.

Mirajane rozszerzyła oczy na to co usłyszała.

Mirajane:Czy ty...

Naruto:Tak, też cię kocham Mira-chan.

Mira już nic nie powiedziała, tylko owineła ramiona wokół jego szyji przyciągając blondyna do pocałunku, Naruto był tym zaskoczony ale odwzajemnił pocałunek, trwało to dłuższa chwilę.

Naruto:Dobra powinniem wrócić do sali zanim się zorientują.

Mirajane:Oj nie puszcze cię w takim stanie, zostaniesz u mnie dzisiejszej nocy.

Naruto:Dobra, a gdzie będę spał?

Mirajane:Ze mną. (powiedziała z uśmiechem)

Nim blondyn zaprotestował, Mira ściągnęła jego bluze kładąc go na łóżku, zaraz potem wtuliła się w niego i oboje zasnęli w swoich ramionach.


	15. 14

Minął miesiąc od kiedy Naruto i Mira wyznali swoje uczucia od tamtej pory zaczęli się regularnie ze sobą spotykać, Naruto przez ten czas wrócił do pełni sił i opuścił szpital, obecnie razem z Sasuke trenowali na polanie by móc ponownie zmierzyć się z Uranshikim.

Sasuke:Skoro on potrafi wchłaniać chakre a także stawać się silniejszy od poznanych obrażeń, musimy znaleźć sposób by go pokonać.

Naruto:Tak wiem, nawet ktoś taki jak on musi posiadać jakiś słaby moment.

Obaj ciężko trenowali do wieczora, kiedy zrobiło się późno wróci do domu, po szybkim prysznic i założeniu nowych ciuchów Naruto udał się pod dom swojej dziewczyny, po zapukaniu w drzwiach stanęła Mirajane ubrana w w elegancką sukienka która sięgała do jej kolan oraz uwydatniała jej dekolt.

Naruto:Wyglądasz pięknie, Mira-chan.

Mirajane:Dziękuję, ty również Naru-kun.

Oboje chwycili się za ręce i udali się do jednej z najlepszych restauracji w mieście.

Mirajane:Więc jak się czujesz?

Naruto:Znakomicie, czuje jak wszystkie moje siły wróciły teraz mogę skupić się na treningu by stać się silniejszym i pokonać Uranshikiego.

Mirajane:Wiesz że nie musisz tego robić samemu.

Naruto:Tak, dlatego następnym razem pójdę z Sasuke.

Po świetnej kolacji para chodziła po mieście.

Mirajane:Powiedz Naru-kun, czy mogłam bym spędzić tą noc z Tobą?

Naruto:Pewnie, a co powie twoje rodzeństwo.

Mirajane:Nie będą mieli nic przeciwko jeśli będę z Tobą.

Naruto:W porządku.

Naruto zaprowadził białowłosą dziewczynę do swojego domu, po wejściu do środka, Mira rzuciła się na niego całując w usta.

Naruto:Mira-chan, co ty robisz?

Mirajane:Chcę Ciebie. (powiedziała uwodzicielskim głosem)

Blondyn spojrzał w jej oczy dostrzegając miłość i porządnie, nie czekając na nic zaciągnął Mire do swojej sypialni, pocałował ją ich języki splatały się ze sobą w zaciekłej bitwie o dominację, Mirajane chwyciła za rąbek jego koszuli i zaciągła na głowę zrzucając na ziemię, ponownie go pocałowała poruszając dłońmi po jego umięśnionej klacie, Naruto chwycił za ramiączka jej sukni i zsunął ją na ziemię pozostawiając Mire tylko w bieliźnie, oboje rzucili się na łóżko nie przerywając pocałunku, po chwili blondyn przerzucił się z pocałunkami na jej szyję, Mirajane wydała cichy jęk gdy to robił, rękami skierował się za plecy odpinając stanik i uwalniając jej duże piersi, które zaczął pieścić, przybliżył twarz do jednego z jej cycków zaczynając lizać i ssąc jej sutek, Mirajane znów jeķła.

Mirajane:Ahh...Naru-kun...

Gdy skończył zajmować się jej piersiami, zaczął schodzić pocałunkami coraz niżej aż dotarł do już mokrych jej majtek które zdjął, Mira rozszerzyła nogi ukazując jej cipkę, Naruto zbliżył się i zaczął lizać ją powodując kolejny jęk Mirajane, chwyciła go za głowy zbliżając go bardziej do jej wrażliwego miejsca, jego język ocierał się o jej łechtaczķe, w końcu osiągnęła szczyt.

Mirajane:Teraz moja kolej by sprawić ci przyjemność.

Mira chwyciła jego spodnie i zdjęła razem z bokserkami, oblizała wargi na jego długość, od razu go chwyciła swoją dłonią poruszając nią w górę i w dół i zaczęła lizać go, zaraz potem wsadziła go do ust ssając go.

Naruto:Ahh..Mira-chan.

Wyciągła jego członka, by zaraz wsadzić go pomiędzy swoje piersi i masując nimi go, po czym ponownie go lizać po jego czubku i ssąc go, do czasu aż nie wypuścił swojego płynu w jej twarz.

Mirajane:Czas na danie główne. (powiedziała uwodzicielskim tonem kładąc się na łóżku i rozkładając nogi)

Naruto wsadził swojego przyjaciela w jej szpare odbierając jej dziewictwo, pozwól dostosować, widząc skrzywienie na jej twarzy.

Mirajane:W porządku, możesz ruszać.

Blondyn skinął głową i zaczął poruszać się w jej wnętrzu, Mirajane nadal skrzywiła się z bólu, ale z czasem zastępowało go uczucie przyjemnośći.

Mirajane:Oh Kami jak dobrze, szybciej Naru-kun, szybciej.

Nie trzeba było powtarzać mu dwa razy, zaczął coraz szybciej w nią wbijac, Mira chwyciła go za głowę przyciągając do gorącego pocałunku, położyła ręce na jego plecach, cieszyli się gdy ich ciała były ze sobą połączone, w końcu zaczęli zbliżać się do och limitów, Naruto chciał wyjść ale Mira owineła nogi wokół jego talii uniemożliwiając mu to, w końcu ich orgazmy eksplodowały, oboje opadli na łóżko.

Mirajane:To było wspaniałe, ale to nie wszystko na co cię stać, racja?

Blondyn się uśmiechnął, gdy Mirajane usadowyiła na czworaka wypinając swoją dupę w jego stronę, Naruto ponownie się w nią wbił, jęki to jedynie co słyszeli tej nocy


	16. 15

Sasuke:Jesteś pewien że to to miejsce?

Naruto:Tak, to tutaj ostatni raz walczyłem z Uranshikim.

Dwójka przyjaciół zaczęła przeszukiwać ruiny wioski w celu znalezienia jakiegoś śladu po Uranshikim.

Sasuke:Jak długo oni mają się zamiar ukrywać?

Naruto:Nie mam pojęcia. DOBRA WIEMY ŻE TAM JESTEŚCIE, MOŻECIE WYJŚĆ!

Zza drzew wyszli Mirajane, Natsu, Lucy, Erza i Gray i Wendy.

Naruto:Co wy tutaj robicie, dlaczego nas śledzicie.

Erza:Domyśleliśmy sie że idzicie walczyć z tym całym Uranshikim, dlatego postanowiliśmy wam pomóc.

Mirajane:Właśnie, w końcu jesteśmy drużyną.

Sasuke:Jak chcecie.

Naruto stworzył kilkanaście klonów, które rozesłał by przeszukać okolicę, po kilku minutach jeden z jego klonów coś znalazł.

-Szefie, pozwól tutaj.

Naruto i reszta dotarli do jakiejś pradawnej świątyni.

Lucy:Co to za świątynia?

Erza:Nie wiem, wygląda na starą ale nigdy o nie nie słyszałam.

Natsu:Chodźmy ją pozwiedzać, natkniemy się na jakieś szkielety.

Grey:Tam mogą być zestawione pułapki, musimy być ostrożni.

Naruto:W porządku, wyśle kilka swoich klonów by zbadały tą świątynię.

Klony blondyna udały się do środka, po kilkunastu minutach wyszły dając znak że wszystko jest w porządku, Naruto i reszta udali się do wnętrza świątyni.

Naruto:Bądźcie ostrożni, mimo że moje klony niczego nie znalazły nie znaczy że coś nie wyskoczy nagle zza rogu.

Wszyscy skineli głową w porozumieniu, Naruto i Sasuke szli ja cele reszta za nimi.

**[W innej części świątyni]**

Uranshiki:Wygląda na to, że wrócił i przyprowadził ze sobą posiadacza Rinnenngana.

-W porządku, udam się i się z nimi rozprawie.

Uranshiki:Proszę zaczekać Kinshiki-san, Momoshiki-san jeśli pan pozwoli osobiście się z nimi rozprawie, tym razem ostatecznie.

Momoshiki:W porządku, zostawiam ich tobie, Kinshiki my musimy skupić się na ozywieniu Kaguyi.

Kinshiki:Hai.

**[Wróć z Naruto i resztą]**

Wszyscy dotarli do jakiejś starej komnaty, po przekroczeniu progów z ziemii zaczęły wyrastać kościotrupy.

Lucy:C...czy to są szkielety?

Erza:Na to wygląda.

Natsu:Ekstra ale się napaliłem.

Naruto:Dobrze zrobi nam mała rozgrzewka.

Sasuke:Racja.

Sasuke chwycił swój miecz i ruszył na umarlaków, Naruto stworzył kilka klonów i razem z nimi również ruszył niszcząc je jednego po drugim, Erza przybrała zbroję razem z dwoma mieczami dołączając się do ataku.

Natsu:Smoczy Ryk! (krzyknął podpalając kilkanaście szkieletów swoim ogniem)

Mirajane aktywowała swoją Duszę Szatana i swoimi ostrymi szponami rozrywajac je na kawałki, Grey użył swojej magii lodu by ich zamrozić i rozwalić, w końcu po kilku minutach wszystkie kościotrupy zostali pokonani.

Uranshiki:Całkiem nie źle. (powiedział pojawiając się przed wszystkimi)

Naruto:Uranshiki.

Uranshiki:Naruto, przyszedłeś by oddać mi jeszcze więcej chakry, i przyprowadziłeś swojego przyjaciela.

Naruto:Jeśli myślisz że znowu walka skończy się jak poprzednio, to się mylisz. (powiedział z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem wchodząc w tryb Boskiego Mędrca)

Uranshiki:W porządku, zatem się przekonajmy. "_Muszę się nimi zająć by kupić trochę czasu to przebudzenia Kaguyi_"

Sasuke:Wy cofnijcie się, ja i Naruto zajmiemy się nim.

Wszyscy skineli głową, Sasuke stanął obok blondyna i oboje przyjęli pozycję bojową.


	17. 16

Naruto i Sasuke ruszyli na Uranshikiego próbując go zaatakować, ten oczywiście się dawał, kiedy Uchiha miał walnąć Chidori w jego klatkę piersiową, Uranshiki chwycił jego dłoń i rzucił na blondyna, chwilę później jego ciało zmieniło się w kłębek dymu, prawdziwy Naruto pojawił się nad przeciwnikiem próbując zaatakować go z góry, jednak Uranshiki to przewidział i uchylił się przed jego atakiem następnie kopnął go z kolanka w brzuch, Naruto splunął krwią po czym jego ciało zniknęło w dymie.

Uranshiki:Kolejny klon?

Oryginał pojawił się za nim z Rasenganem w dłoni, nim Uranshiki zdołał coś zrobić Naruto walnął go w plecy posyłając na ścianę świątyni przez która się przebił. Zanim Uranshiki wstał, Sasuke już był nad nim próbując przebić go swoją kataną, Otsutsuki się uśmiechnął i kopniakiem w brzuch odepchnął go od siebie.

Sasuke:Amaterasu!

Uranshiki stworzył wokół siebie barierę, która chroniła go przed czarnymi płomieniami.

Uranshiki:Czy to wszystko na co was stać?

Sasuke:Dopiero się rozgrzewamy.

W miejscu którym Uranshiki rozstawił barierę, z ziemii wyskoczył Naruto uderzając go w szczękę powodując że bariera została zniszczona, następnie z pół obrotu miał kopnąć go w klatkę piersiową, ale nim to zrobił Uranshiki chwycił go za nogę i zaczął obijać o ziemię, blondyn wyrwał się z jego odcisku i odskoczył od niego.

Naruto:Co jest, wszędzie daje się atakować, ale gdy ty i ja próbowaliśmy walnąć go w klatkę piersiową, on blokuje naszą atak.

Sasuke:Czekaj, mówisz że tylko broni się gdy próbujemy go zaatakować w klatkę piersiową, założę się że tam znajduje się jego słaby punkt.

Naruto:Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to możesz mieć rację.

W czasie gdy Naruto i Sasuke obmyślali plan, Uranshiki pojawił się przed nimi chwytając ich twarze i wybierając nimi ziemię wyrzucając na ścianę.

Naruto:Zdaje się że mam plan jak go załatwić, pozwól na słówko Sasuke...

Sasuke:Rozumiem, to może się udać.

Uranshiki:Nie wiem o czym tam szepczecie, ale nie pokonacie mnie.

Naruto zaczął w dłoni komulując Rasengana, z tą różnicą że zamiast normalnego niebieskiego, był złoty dodatkowo otoczony czerwonym pierścieniem, w tym czasie Sasuke ruszył do ataku, Uranshiki machnął pięścią tworząc potężna fale uderzeniową, podskoczył do góry obracając się, następnie wyrzucił w jego stronę swój miecz, Uranshiki bez problemu go uniknął, kiedy broń Uchiha znalazła się za nim, korzystając z mocy swojego Rinnen-sharingana podmienił się z nim miejscem, by następnie z pół obrotu kopnąć Uranshikiego w twarz posyłając kilka metrów do tyłu, nie czekając na nic zaczął na niego nacierać, po przyjęciu kilku ciosów Uranshiki chwycił Sasuke za gardło.

Sasuke:Naruto, teraz! (powiedział znikając w kłębie dymu)

Uranshiki:Kage Bushin?

Naruto teleportował się przed wroga, i nim Uranshiki się zorientował walnął w jego klatkę piersiową Rasenganem.

Naruto:Golden-Rasengan!

Uranshiki:N...nie to, nie możliwe...przegrałem z zwykłymi śmiertelnikami.

Na ciele Uranshikiego pojawiły się pęknięcia, po kilku chwilą jego ciało rozsypało się na kawałki, Naruto wrócił do swojej normalnej formy padając na kolana ciężko dysząc.

Mirajane:Naruto-kun, wszystko w porządku? (spytała podbiegając do swojego chłopaka)

Naruto:Ta, w końcu udało nam się to pokonać.

Sasuke:Dobra, czas ruszyć dalej.

**[Gdzieś w innej części świątyni]**

Kinshiki:Wygląda na to że Uranshiki poległ.

Momoshiki:Ehh, jeśli chcesz mieć coś zrobione dobrze, zróbm to sam, chodźmy

Kinishki zajmiemy się nimi osobiście.

Kinshiki:A co z Kaguya-sama?

Momoshiki:Wszystko zostało zakończone, teraz to już kwestia czasu aż się przebudzić, nie możemy dopuścić by coś poszło nie tak.

**[Wróć z Naruto i resztą]**

Gdy członkowie Fairy Tail szli po świątyni, nagle zostali zaatakowali przez potężną wichure, gdy zniknęła Naruto znajdował się na przeciw Momoshikiego.

Naruto:Sasuke, Mira-chan, Natsu, Erza-chan, Grey, Lucy-chan, Wendy-chan?!

Momoshiki:Nareszcie się spotykamy Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto:Draniu, gdzie są moi przyjaciele?

Momoshiki:Powiedzmy że uwieziłem ich w innym wymiarze, jeśli chcesz ich zobaczyć musisz mnie pokonać.

Naruto:Masz to jak w banku, dattebayo. (powiedział wchodząc w tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek)


	18. 17

Naruto ruszył do ataku na Momoshikiego, nim miał zadać cios zniknął w kłębie dymu, oryginał wybił się w powietrze z Rasenganem w kształcie Shurikena, nie czekając na nic od razu rzucił go w stronę przeciwnika.

Momoshiki:Żałosne.

Momoshiki wystawił w jego stronę dłoń w której miał Rinnengana, dzięki czemu bez problemu wchłonął technikę.

Naruto:"_Rozumiem, on potrafi wchłaniać swoją dłonią techniki, czyli zostało stare dobre Taijutsu_"

Naruto ruszył na Momoshikiego oboje zaczynali wymieniać między sobą ciosy, w pewnym momencie Momoshiki złączył swoje dłonie nadgarstkami powodując że Naruto zamarł w bezruchu.

Naruto:C...co się dzieje, nie mogę się ruszyć.

Momoshiki:Widzisz wchłanianie technik to nie jest moja jedyna umiejętność, potrafię również zamrozić czas, co prawda tylko w najbliższym obszarze wokół mojego ciała, dlatego pozwoliłem ci się do siebie zbliżyć.

Naruto:Cholera.

Momoshiki:Teraz jeśli pozwolisz zabiorę twoją chakre.

Członek klanu Otsutsuki przyłożył dłoń do brzucha Hokage zaczynają zabierać jego chakrą, blondyn wrzeszczał z bólu.

Momoshiki:Nie stawiaj oporu, to daremne.

Naruto:Myślisz że pozwolę się tak łatwo pokonać? (powiedział z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem)

Nagle kamień znajdujący się nie daleko tej dwójki zamienił się w klona Naruto, który rzucił w ich stronę Kunaia powodując że Momoshiki się zdekoncetrował i anulował technikę, oryginalny Naruto wykorzystując ten moment zaczął na niego nacierać, następnie kopnął go twarz posyłając kilka metrów do tyłu.

Momoshiki:Szlag, powinienem był być bardziej ostrożny.

Gdzieś w innym miejscu, Sasuke walczył z Kinshikim oboje zderzali się swoimi broniami, Sasuke mieczem a Kinshiki swoją kosą, w pewnym momencie Sasuke przesłał Chidori by następnie odepchnąć kopniakiem przeciwnika, następnie wybił się w powietrze wypuszczając z ust ogromną kule ognia, Kinshiki zamachnnał swoją kosą przecinając kule na pół, w tym momencie Sasuke pojawił się za nim próbując przebić go mieczem, na jego nieszczęście Kinshiki w porę się zorientował i skrocił by Uchihe o głowę gdyby nie podmienił się miejscem z Kunaiem znajdującym się za nim.

Kinshiki:Jesteś dobry jak na śmiertelnika, ale nic więcej nie jesteś w stanie zrobić.

Sasuke:Czyżby?

Nagle spod ziemii wyskoczyło mnóstwo shurikenow z przyczepionymi ledwo widzialnymi nicmy, Sasuke pociągnął za nie unieruchamiając przeciwnika by następnie wyrzucić go w powietrze

Kinshiki:Co do...

Zanim Kinshiki coś zrobił Sasuke pojawił się za nim przebijając go na wylot.

Sasuke:Ominąłem punkty witalne, teraz mi łaskawie wyśpiewasz wszystko co wiesz?

Kinshiki:Nigdy nie zdradzę mojego pana.

Kinshiki uwalniając swoją pełną moc uwolnił się następnie udał się do swojego partnera.

Sasuke:Cholera, nie mogę pozwolić mu uciec.

Kinshiki:Momoshiki-sama, zdaje się że nie ma wyboru musimy to zrobić.

Momoshiki:Tak jak się spodziewałem, ci dwaj nie są tymi z którymi byśmy dali radę w pojedynkę.

Momoshiki wystawił dłoń w stronę swojego partnera wchłaniając i zamieniając go w coś przypominające owoc, Momoshiki uśmiechnął się i zjadł to, gdy to zrobił jego wygląd się zmienił (wyglądał tak jak w Anime/Mandze :p)


	19. 18

Naruto i Sasuke stawiali czoło Momoahikiemu który wchłonął Kinshikiego, Outsutsuki stworzył przed sobą kilka kul z chakry, z których wystrzelił promienie. Naruto i Sasuke zaczęli unikać jego atakow, w pewnym momencie Sasuke rzucił w stronę przeciwnika swoją katane, Momoshiki oczywiście jej uniknął, zaraz potem katana zamieniła się w Naruto który walnął białowłosego w twarz posyłając na Sasuke, gdy Momoshiki się do niego zbliżał Uchiha stworzył w swojej dłoni Chidori chcąc przebić Outsutskiego, ale Momoshiki uśmiechnął się i uniknął jego ataku po czym chwycił Uchihe za szyje, następnie stworzył w swojej dłoni jakąś kulę energii, którą przyłożył do ciała Sasuke, brunet zaczął wrzeszczeć z bólu, po chwili jego ciało zmieniło się w kłębek dymu.

Momoshiki:Co, Kage Bushin?

Sekundę później przed Momoshikim pojawił się Naruto, który kopnął go w brodę wybijając go w powietrze, po sekundzie przed nim pojawił się Sasuke waląc pięścią w tors i posyłając na sporą odległość.

Momoshiki:No proszę, nie sądziłem że potomkowie mojego klanu są tak potężni, ale chyba czas potraktować tą walkę na poważnie.

Momoshiki zaczął uwalniać swoją prawdziwą moc, po uwolnieniu, Momoshiki w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Sasuke i kopniakiem posłał go na sporą odległość.

Naruto:Sasuke.

Nim Blondyn zdołał coś zrobić Momoshiki chwycił go za głowe i zaczał jego twarzą wycierać ziemie, po czym rzucił go o najbliższą a zarazem najwyższą skałe.

Sasuke:Naruto wszystko w porządku?

Naruto:Tak, jakoś przeżyje.

Sasuke:Dalej, pokażmy mu naszą pełną moc.

Naruto:Jasne.

Naruto i Sasuke ponownie staneli naprzeciw Momoshikiego i zaczęli uwalniając swoją pełną moc po czym ruszyli na niego, gdy Uchiha pojawił się obok niego Momoshiki próbował go walnąć, brunet zniknął by po sekundzie pojawić się nad nim i wbić w jego ramie ostrze stworzone z chakry, po czym dostał cios od białowłosego, w tym momencie z drugiej strony pojawił się Naruto, który również przyłożył ostrzez chakry do jego żebra następnie tak jak Sasuke dostał cios i polciał kilka metrów dalej, w tym czasie Sasuke znowu pojawił się za nim przykładając kolejne ostrze do pleców Momoshikiego, przyjaciele powtórzyli to jeszcze kilka razy.

Naruto:Gotowy?

Sasuke:Jasne.

Naruto i Sasuke aktywnili chakre, po czym ostrza wbite w ciało Momoshikiego zaczeły coraz mocniej świecić, aż w końcu eksplodowały, Naruto stworzył w swojej dłoni Rasengana dodając do niego chakre wszystkich ogoniastych bestii i w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przed poważnie rannym Momoshikim, po przyłożeniu techniki ciało białowłosego zaczeło się rozpadać.

Naruto:Uff...udało się.

Kiedy udało się pokonać Momoshikiego, Mira, Erza, Lucy, Grey, Natsu oraz Wendy pojawili się będąc nieprzytomni, Naruto i Sasuke od razu do nich podbiegli.

Naruto:Mira-chan, obudź się!

Mirajane:Naru-kun, co się stało? Ostatnie co pamiętam to wielki wir i jakby urwał się na film.

Sasuke:Momoshiki uwieził was w innym wymiarze.

Erza:Rozumiem, pokonaliscie go?

Dwójka przyjaciół tylko skineła głowami, gdy wszyscy się otknęli, przed nimi pojawiła się kolejna postać, miała długie białe włosy, ubrana w białe szaty, w oczach miała Byakugana a na czole Rinnen-Sharingana.

Naruto:Ty jesteś...

Sasuke:Otsutsuki Kaguya, ta o której mówił nam mędrzec.

Zetsu:Matko, co z nimi zrobimy?

Kaguya:Widzę że jeden z nich ma ukrytą w sobie cząstkę mroku, możemy nastawić ich przeciw siebie. (powiedział wyszczelając czarną aurę w Sasuke)

Gdy aura otoczyła Uchihe, zaczął wrzeszczeć z bólu, chwilę później jego włosy stanęły do góry zmieniając kolor na błękitne.

Erza:Sasuke-kun!

Naruto:Co się dzieje?

Sasuke się uśmiechnął i w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przed blondynem przebijając go na wylot chidori.

-Naruto-kun!/Naruto!/Naruto-san!

Naruto:Sa...suke...(powiedział kaszląc krwią)


	20. 19

Wszyscy byli w szoku widząc Sasuke, który przebił klatke piersiową Naruto swoim chidori.

Mirajane:Naruto-kun!

Natsu:Ty draniu, czemu to zrobiłeś! (krzyknął rzucając się do ataku)

Sasuke spojrzał na zabójce smoka i odepchnął go "Shinra Tensei"

Sasuke:Nie wracajcie się, to sprawa między mną a nim.

Naruto:Więc tak się sprawy mają. (powiedział zmieniając się w kłębek dymu)

Naruto stanął na przeciw swojego przyjaciela przybierając formę Boskiego Mędrca.

Sasuke:Chodź Naruto, zabije cię!

Naruto:Zdaje się że nie mam innego wyboru.

Naruto i Sasuke ruszyli na siebie zderzając się rękami, gdy blondyn miał walnąć Uchihe w twarz, ten zrobił unik i walnął Uzumakiego w brzuch, Naruto splunął krwią i poleciał na ścianę świątyni, Sasuke nie czekając na nic wydłużył swoje Chidori próbując przebić Jinchuuriki na wylot, Naruto w porę się zorientował i wybił się w powietrze, Sasuke to przewidział i w ułamku sekundy pojawił się za przyjacielem.

Naruto:"_Teleportacja_?"

Zanim Naruto zdołał coś zrobić, Sasuke kopniakiem w twarz powalił go na ziemię, następnie chwytając swój miecz znowu pojawił się przed blondynem próbując go przebić, Naruto przeturlał się na bok I podchaczył go, następnie zrobił salto do tyłu stając na nogi i tworząc kilka klonów, nim Sasuke złapał równowagę klony zaczęły go uderzać I kopać w plecy wybijając go w powietrze.

-U-ZU-MA-KI!

Naruto pojawił się w powietrzu próbując kopnąć z pięty przyjaciela, Sasuke się tylko złowieszczo uśmiechnął, podnosząc garde i przyjmując na siebie jego kopniak, następnie szybko chwycił go za nogę i rzucił na ścianę budynku, przez którą się przebił na zewnątrz, okazało się że świątynia unosi się w powietrzu, a Naruto trzyma się za pozostałą część ściany.

Naruto:"_Cholera jak to możliwe że Sasuke stał się tak potężny, jest w stanie mi dorównać w formie "Sennin God"._

**Kurama:Kaguya musiała zwiększyć jego moc, prawdopodobnie po tym jak wysłała tą aurę w niego, Sasuke zyskał cząstkę Boskiej Chakry**.

Ich rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się Sasuke, który podniósł Naruto chwytając go za włosy.

Sasuke:O nie, to jeszcze nie koniec. (powiedział przystawiając dłoń do jego brzucha)

Następnie uwolnił błyskawice wyrzucając blondyna w dół, od razu wskoczył za nim kopiąc ko kilkukrotnie po klatce piersiowej, kończąc to jednym potężnym kopniakiem z obrotu, na szczęście Naruto udało się wpaść do rzeki. Po paru chwilą blondyn wyruszył się z wody i korzystając z terenu w jakim się znajdował, postanowił skryć się w lesie i wymyśleć sposób jak pokonać Sasuke.

Naruto:"_Cholera, muszę to jakoś pokonać, i uwolnić z pod wpływu Kaguyi_"

**Kurama:Czemu nie użyjesz Kaiokena, z łatwością byś pokonał Uchihe.**

Naruto:Nie, to by było pójście na łatwiznę, chce z nim wygrać w uczciwej walce.

Nagle niebo się zachmurzyło i zaczęły strzelać błyskawice, które po chwili uformowały w kształt przypominający pysk smoka.

Naruto:Gdy ta technika uderzy, zniszczy wszystko w promieniu kilkunastu kilometrów, muszę go powstrzymać.

Sasuke:Kirin! (krzyknął nakierowując smoka na ziemię)

Naruto:Senpuu:Bijuu Raseshuriken!

Kiedy dwie potężne techniki się ze sobą zderzyły, spowodowały gigantyczną eksplozje. Sasuke momentalnie pojawił się przed Naruto próbując zaatakować, lecz blondyn chwycił jego pięść, nie poprzestajac na tym Uchiha zaatakował drugą pięścią, która również została zablokowana przez Uzumakiego, oboje zderzali się głowami oraz kolankami, wiedząc że tak nic nie wskora Sasuke odskoczył od blondyna składając pieczęcie.

Sasuke:Katon:Gokakyuu no Jutsu! (wystrzelił ogromną kule ognia)

Naruto bez problemu jej uniknął odskakując na bok, Sasuke to przewidział i w ułamku sekundy pojawił się za przyjacielem przebijając go Chidori, jednak sekundę później ciało Naruto zmieniło się w kłębek dymu, oryginał wyskoczył z ziemii waląc Sasuke w szczękę, na koniec z pięści w brzuch, Uchiha splunął krwią i poleciał na sporą odległość odbijając się co chwilę od ziemii zanim się zatrzymał.

**[Wróć do środka świątyni]**

Zetsu:Musimy się spieszyć i jeśli chcemy wykonać nieskończone Tsukiyomi, pozbądźmy się tych robaków i ruszajmy.

Kaguya:Racja.

Natsu i resztą przyjęli pozycję bojową przygotowując się do walki, jednak nim Kaguya na nich ruszyła między nimi pojawił się mężczyzna (miał krótkie białe włosy, bladą cerę ubrany w podobny biały płaszcz co Kaguya)

Kaguya:T...toneri.

Toneri:Minęło sporo czasu Kaguya-sama.


	21. 20

Toneri:Kaguya-san, Hagoromo-san mówił byśmy nie ingerowali się w sprawy ludzi.

Kaguya:Myślisz że będę słuchać tego co mój własny syn mówi, teraz zejdź z drogi albo i ciebie się pozbęde.

Toneri:Wydaje się że bez walki się nie obejdzie.

Toneri aktywował Tenseigana, Kaguya stworzyła kilkanaście czarnych włóczni, która posłała na Toneriego, mężczyzna chwycił je wykorzystując swój płaszcz chakry i odrzucił je, Kaguya wytworzyła portal do którego miała wskoczyć, ale nim to zrobiła, Toneri wystawił w jej stronę rękę i ku zaskoczeniu króliczej bogini przeniósł go, następnie pojawił się za nią tworząc wokół swojej dłoni kilka zielonych kul z chakry, kule zaczęły wirować tworząc okrąg, z którego wystrzelił potężny wir energii, chwilę później nastąpiła ogromną eksplozja.

**[Naruto vs Sasuke]**

Sasuke wybił się w powietrze aktywując ostateczne Susanno, Naruto widząc że zabawa się skończyła aktywował ogromną powłokę chakry Kuramy, Sasuke wykorzystując swoje Susanno kopnął Naruto na pobliską górę, Naruto odskoczył i walnął w jego pancerz, Sasuke próbował przeciąć mieczem, ale Naruto wykorzystując łapy chakry chwycił go po czym odrzucił, Sasuke chciał wybić się w powietrze, lecz Naruto owinął ogony wokół nogi jego Susanno i przerzucajac przez siebie powalił na rzekę, następnie zaczęli kumulować Bijuudame, nie czekając na nic od razu ją wystrzelił powodując ogromną eksplozje, oboje wybili się w powietrze zderzając się ze sobą, kiedy od siebie odskoczyli Sasuke zaczął komulować przed sobą wielką strzałę błyskawicy, w odpowiedzi na ten atak Naruto stworzył w obu rękach chakry Kuramy Raseshurikeny połączone z Bijuudamą.

Naruto:Senpuu:Bijuu Raseshuriken!

Sasuke:"_Strzała Indry to mój najpotężniejszy atak_" Przepadnij Naruto!

Oboje wystrzelili swoje najpotezniejsze ataki, gdy się ze sobą zderzyły początkowo siłowały się ze sobą, do czasu aż nie eksplodowały tworząc gigantyczną eksplozje, która zniszczyła teren w pobliżu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów, oboje wylecieli z dymu w swoich zwyczajnych formach oraz z podartymi i przypalonymi ubraniami, Sasuke próbował podpalić swojego przyjaciela Amaterasu, ale blondyn w porę otoczył swoje ciało czerwoną powłoką chakry Kuramy, Naruto tworząc trzy klony ruszył do ataku, Sasuke nagle poczól ból w lewym oku i musiał zasłonić swojego Rinnen-Sharinganan, Naruto kopnął go w brodę, a dwa jego klony w plecy wybijając się w powietrze, oryginał pojawił się przed nim i oboje walneli się w twarz, Sasuke szybko chwycił trzy Shurikeny i rzucił je w klony Naruto, zaraz potem przebił jednego po drugim swoim chidori, nie spodziewał się że prawdziwy pojawi się obok i walnie go w twarz posyłając na sporą odległość, Uchiha odbijał się od ziemi zanim się zatrzymał. Oboje ponownie rzucili się na siebie, Naruto walnął Sasuke w brzuch, ten splunął krwią i oddał mu uderzając blondyna w szczękę, Naruto walnął go w brodę i tak jeszcze kilka razy, na koniec oboje stworzyli Rasengana i Chidori zderzając się nimi, po chwili zostali odrzuceni i stracili przytomność, Sasuke opuściła aura Kaguyi i wrócił do swojej normalnej formy. Chwilę później do nich podbiegła Wendy, widząc tą dwójkę w takim stanie od razu podeszła bliżej i zaczęła ich leczyć za pomocą swojej magii, kilka minut później Naruto i Sasuke zaczęli odzyskiwać przytomność.

Wendy:Naruto-san, Sasuke-san całe szczęście udało mi się.

Naruto:Wendy-chan, czy ty masz wyłączylaś?

Wendy:Tak, potrafię za pomocą mojej magii leczyć.

Sasuke:Rozumiem, musimy wrócić do wieży i powstrzymać Kaguye.

Naruto:Dobra, złapcie się mnie ja się tam w mgnieniu oka przeniose.

Kiedy Wendy i Sasuke chwycili ramienia blondyna, cała trójka zniknęła w żółtym błysku, i pojawiając się w świątyni, Mira i Erza widząc swoich ich od razu do nich podbiegli.

Mirajane:Naru-kun, wszystko w porządku?

Naruto:Tak, dzięki Wendy.

Erza:Wróciłeś do normy?

Naruto:Taa, chociaż musiałem walczyć do nieprzytomności by móc wyzwolić się z wpływu Kaguyi, mniejsza o to gdzie ona jest?

Toneri:Wybaczcie, próbowałem ją powstrzymać ale nie udało mi się, ruszyła w kierunku księżyca by wykonać swój plan.

Sasuke:Cholera.

Sasuke aktywował swoje ostateczne Susanno, ukrywając w nich swoich przyjaciół i ruszyli w stronę Kaguyi, jednak ta znajdowała się już przy księżycu, który przybrał barwę czerwoną a w nim pojawiło się odbicie Sharingana.

Sasuke:Nie dobrze.

Wszyscy ludzie zaczęli mieć w oczach Rinnengana i zostali uwięzieni w korzeniach przyłączonych do wielkiego drzewa.


	22. 21

Lucy:Co tutaj się dzieje?

Sasuke:Kaguya rozpoczęła wieczne Tsukiyomi, wieziąc wszystkich ludzi w genjutsu.

Erza:Chcesz powiedzieć że...

Sasuke:Tak, wszyscy są pogrążeni w wiecznym śni.

Grey:Czy da się to powstrzymać?

Sasuke:Taa, pierw musimy pozbyć się Kaguyi.

Kiedy blask księżyca zniknął, Sasuke anulował Susanno, chwilę później Kaguya zmieniła wymiar, Naruto ruszył do ataku na króliczą boginie zderzając się pięściami, w czasie gdy to robił, Sasuke próbował zaatakować z góry z Susanno, Kaguya to przewidziała i od rzuciła Uzumakiego, następnie stworzyła czarną włocznie wystrzeliwując w Sasuke, gdy atak trafił w powłokę Susanno spowodował ogromną eksplozje stapiając ją, Uchiha odleciał na sporą odległość do tyłu.

Sasuke:Cholera, nawet moje Susanno nie dało rady.

Naruto:Ja jeszcze nie powiedziałem ostatniego słowa, Tajuu Kage Bushin no jutsu!

Naruto tworząc kilkadziesiąt klonów, z którymi ruszył do ataku, Kaguya zaczęła tworzyć kilkadziesiąt włóczni wysyłając i niszcząc klony.

Sasuke:Amaterasu!

Nim promienie doleciały do bogini, ta zdołała je zniwelować, teraz Naruto z kilkoma klonami ruszył do ataku z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

Naruto:Reverse Harem no Jutsu! (powiedział przemienjając się z klonami w nagich mężczyzn)

Kaguya odleciała z krwotokiem z nosa, blondyn od razu walnął ją w twarz.

Naruto:Możesz być matką wszystkich shinobi, ale nawet ty nie znasz mojej techniki haremu.

Zetsu:Matko, ten bachor jest nieprzewidywalny, musimy go zabić.

Kaguya:Wiem o tym. (powiedziała ponownie zmieniając wymiar)

Kaguya wystawiła przed siebie ręce komulując w nich czarną kule, kula z każda chwilą stawała się coraz większą i zmieniła kolor na czerwony.

Lucy:To co jest ogromne.

Erza:Jeśli dostaniemy tym czymś to zdmuchnie nas z powierzchni ziemii.

Naruto:Zostawcie do mnie.

Naruto zaczął pomalować ze sobą Bijuudame dodając do niej chakre ogoniastych bestii, dodatkowo Sasuke wspomogł podpalając ją jeszcze Amaterasu, nie czekając ani chwili od razu ją wystrzelił, gdy te dwie potężne kule energii się ze sobą zderzyły zaczęły się ze sobą siłować a po chwili spowodowała gigantyczną eksplozje, korzystając z dymu Naruto w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przy Kaguyi odcinając jej rękę i oddzielając od czarnego Zetsu, sekundę później z drugiej strony pojawił się Sasuke, oboje dotknęli ją rękami na których mieli znaki zestawione przez Mędrca, ciało króliczej bogini zaczęło zamieniać się w kamień i rozsypało na kawałki.

Zetsu:Nie, to nie możliwe matka poraz kolejny przegrała.

Sasuke spostrzegł resztki czarnego Zetsu, od razu pozbył się go spalając Amaterasu.

Naruto:Wreszcie się udało. (powiedział wyłączając tryb Sennin God)

Sasuke:Taa.

Gray:Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co właśnie widziałem, ta walka była na zupełnie innym poziomie niż te które wcześniej widzieliśmy.

Natsu:Chcę z nimi walczyć.

Erza:Pierw musimy wrócić do naszego wymiaru, i ocalić wszystkich którzy znajdują się pod wiecznym Tsukiyomi.

Lucy:Tylko jak mamy to zrobić.

Sasuke:Nie martwcie się, wrócimy za pomocą mojego Rinnengana.

Sasuke za pomocą swojego oka otworzył portal, i razem z resztą wyskoczyli do niego.


	23. 22

Sasuke przeniósł resztę swoich przyjaciół do miejsca, które bardziej przypominało nowoczesną Konohe.

Natsu:Co to za miejsce, to nie wygląda jak Magnolia?

Sasuke:Wygląda na to że przeniosłem nas nie do tego wymiaru co trzeba, muszę chwilę odczekać zanim będę mógł ponownie się przenieść.

Lucy:Możemy za ten czas rozejrzeć się po tym miejscu.

Nagle Naruto otoczyły tłum dziewczyn.

-T...ty jesteś pomarańczowym błyskiem.

-proszę daj nam Autograf.

-Zostań moim mężem.

Naruto nie wiedział co ma zrobić, będąc otoczony przez tyle dziewczyny, Sasuke zachichotał widząc tą sytuację, na szczęście z opresji uratowała go Mirajane wypuszczając z ciała demoniczną aurę.

Mirajane:Trzymajcie swoje brudne łapska z dala od mojego Naruto-kun! (powiedziała patrząc na nich z blaskiem w oczach)

Dziewczyny natychmiast wzdrygneli i odeszli od blondyna.

Naruto:O co tutaj chodziło?

Wendy:Naruto-san, myślę że powinieneś to zobaczyć!

Gdy Naruto podszedł do Wendy był zaskoczony plakatem jaki wisiał na ścianie, na nim dokładnie jak by on sam z tą różnicą że jego włosy sięgały do pleców, trzymał gitarę.

Naruto:Co do cholery, czy ja tutaj jestem gwiazdą Rocka?

Grey:Nie wiedzieliśmy że grasz na gitarze?

Naruto:Ja wcale nie gram, nigdy nie miałem z nią styczności.

Mirajane:Może pójdziemy na twój koncert by usłyszeć jak grasz.

Erza:Zgadzam się z Mirą.

Sasuke:Sam chciałbym usłyszeć twój śpiew.

Naruto:Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł...

Natsu:Oj nie martw się Naruto, twój śpiew nie może być gorszy od Gajella. (powiedział klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach)

Naruto:No dobrze, chodźmy.

Naruto, Mira, Sasuke, Erza, Lucy, Natsu oraz Wendy udali się do klubu, gdzie odbywał się koncert alternatywnego Naruto, wszyscy z wyjątkiem blondyna byli zaskoczeni tym jak śpiewał na scenie.

Mirajane:Nie mówiłeś Naru-kun że masz tak wspaniały wokal.

Naruto:To nie jestem ja, ja nigdy nie śpiewałem.

Natsu:E tam, narzekasz całkiem fajnie się Ciebie słucha.

Erza:Zgodze się z Natsu, może pogadam z mistrzem i załatwimy ci występy co tygodniowe w gildii.

Naruto:Po moim trupie, nigdy! Sasuke, czy ty właśnie kupiłeś moją płytę?

Sasuke:Pomyślałem że bym cię tym szantażować i zrobisz wszystko o co cię poproszę.

Naruto:Ty Teme, oddaj mi ją.

Zanim Naruto się przejrzał, okazało się że reszta również kupiła jego album.

Naruto:Wy Zdrajcy.

Po zakończeniu koncertu do członków Fairy Tail przyszedł Alternatywny Naruto.

A.Naruto:Ty jesteś mną?

Naruto:Nie zupełnie, nie ubieram się tak tandetnie jak ty i nie wydzieram mordy do mikrofonu.

A.Naruto:To jest dosyć fajne, ludzie mnie kochają.

Sasuke:Gdzie masz opaskę Shinobi, i dlaczego nie ma tutaj Jouninow czy chuuninów?

A.Naruto:Cóż może dlatego że nie mamy tu ninja, nasz świat jest normalny bez chakry.

Natsu:Więc jak się zrobicie, gdy ktoś zaatakuje was?

A.Naruto:Strażnicy podlegający bezpośrednio pod burmistrza pilnują porządku w mieście.

Sasuke:Dobra odzyskałem wystarczająco chakry, możemy ruszać.

Po pożegnaniu wszyscy wyskoczyli do portalu i chwilę później wylądowali przed salą gildii.

Natsu:Wróciliśmy.

Minato:Witajcie spowrotem.

Ryokuno:Nissan, jak poszło twoje zadanie?

Naruto:Było trochę komplikacji ale się udało.

Erza:Tak właściwie, gdzie jest reszta członków?

Minato:Mistrz, Cana, Levy, Gejell, Elfman, Evegreen, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Lisanna oraz Fred udali się na wyspę Tenrou na egzamin klasy S.

Natsu:Cholera spóżniliśmy się, a tak bardzo chciałem wziąć w nim udział.

Lucy:Zawsze możemy spróbować w przyszłym roku.


	24. 23

**[Rok później...]**

Promienie słońca zaczęły przebijać się przez okno budząc pewnego blondyna i białowłosą dziewczynę, która od kilku miesięcy wprowadziła się do niego, po tym jak Naruto kupił własne mieszkanie.

Naruto:Rany, jak mi się nie chcę wstawać. (powiedział zaspanym głosem rozciągając się i ziewając)

Mirajane:Rozchnurz się, zawsze możesz iść na misję i się rozerwać, poza tym nie zdrowo jest cały dzień siedzieć w łóżku. (powiedziała dając mu krótki pocałunek)

Naruto:Ehh, masz rację.

Mirajane:A teraz chodźmy po prysznic i idźmy do gildii.

Blondyn chętnie poszedł za Mirą do łazienki, tym czasem przez Magnolie szła pewną dziewczyna ubrana w ciemno-niebieski płaszcz, na rękach trzymała małe dziecko, w końcu dotarła pod budynek Fairy Tail, z lekkim zawachaniem weszła do środka.

Minato:W czym mogę pomóc?

-Yyy...szukam Naruto Uzumakiego.

Wypowiedziane imię blondyna zainteresowało pozostałych członków.

Erza:Jaki masz interes z Naruto, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?

Ultear:Pozwólcie że się pierw przedstawię nazywam się Ultear Milkovich i jestem matką jego dziecka.

To co powiedziała fioletowłosa dziewczyna wprawiło wszystkich w osłupienie.

Lucy:Jak to możliwe, czyżby Naruto zrobił to za plecami Miry.

Natsu:Nie wierzę że Naruto mógłby być do czegoś takiego zdolny.

Sasuke:Zgodzę się z nim, Naruto to idiota, ale z pewnością nie jest osobą która mogła by coś takiego zrobić.

W tym momencie wyrzej wymieni stanęli w drzwiach , blondyn przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich.

Naruto:Yo, co macie takie miny?

Naruto przez chwile spoglądał na dziewczynę z dzieckiem.

Naruto:Yyy...kim jesteś?

Od razu po wypowiedzeniu tego pytania dostał gonga od Kushiny.

Kushina:Jak śmiesz tak mówić do dziewczyny, której zrobiłeś dziecko.

Mirajane:Co, Naruto-kun czy to prawda?

Naruto:Nie, nie pierwszy raz ją na oczy widzę.

Ultear podeszła do zakłopotanego blondyna przystawiając dłoń do jego twarzy, chwilę później rozbłysła jasnym światłem, Naruto zamrukał kilka razy.

Naruto:Ultear-chan, co ty tutaj robisz?

Ultear:Przybyłam tutaj by pokazać ci twojego syna.

Naruto:Chwila co, dlaczego ja się teraz o tym dowiaduje?

Kushina:Naruto nigdy nie wspomniałeś nam o niej?

Ultear:Cóż pozwólcie że wam to wszystko wyjaśnię, to wydarzyło się ponad rok temu, gdy Naruto wyruszył na solową misję w celu pozbycia się potwora, po jego pokonaniu spotkaliśmy się w barze pijąc Sake oraz opowiadaliśmy o swoim życiu, po wszystkim udaliśmy się do hotelu spędzają namiętną noc.

Naruto:Dlaczego nie pamiętałem tego wcześniej?

Ultear:Dzięki mojemu zaklęciu wymazałam ten fragment z twojej pamięć, kochałam cię ale nie byłam jeszcze gotowa na związek, to wszystko stało się zbyt nagle, Mirajane proszę nie złość się na Naruto-kun, to się stało przed tym jak był w związku z tobą.

Atomsfera nieco się rozluźniła po wyjaśnieniu Ultear, teraz wszyscy czekali na to co Naruto ma do powiedzenia.

Naruto:Cóż co się stało to się nie odstanie, jestem już dorosły więc wezmę odpowiedzialność za to co zrobiłem i zajmę się tobą i dzieckiem, tak właściwie jak się zwie?

Ultear:Koru.

Minato:Cóż jest sposób by każdy był zadowolony, Naruto z racji że jesteś ostatnim członkiem klanu Uzumaki i Namikaze, tradycja mówi że możesz posiadać więcej niż jedną żonę.

Naruto:Chwila, COOOOOOOOO?!

Niektóre kobiety słysząc to miały serca w oczach, natomiast mężczyźni szczęki opadnięte na podłogę.

Mijarane:Musimy porozmawiać Ultear-san.

Ultear podała Koru Naruto poczym poszła z Mirą na ubocze, Naruto nie nacieszył się długo trzymaniem swojego syna, gdyż chwilę później Kushina wzięła Koru zdejmując jego kaptur, Koru miał bladą cerę, ciemne oczy oraz kapkę blond włosów na czubku głowy.

Kushina:Jest tak słodki, tak bardzo przypomina mi Naru-chan.

Minato:Więc Naruto, co teraz zamierzasz zrobić?

Naruto:Z czym?

Minato:Z Ultear, jest matką twojego dziecka, więc wypadało by się z nią ożenić.

Naruto:Holy shit małżeństwo, jestem stanowczy za młody na to.

Kushina:Naruto, sam powiedziałeś że weźmiesz za to odpowiedzialność, więc ożenisz się z Ultear-san, Rozumiesz? (powiedziała z demoniczną aurą jej długie czerwone włosy falowały w powietrzu)

Naruto:Tak!

Kushina:Dobrze, jestem pewna że stworzycie razem piękna rodzinę.

W tym momencie Ultear przyszła razem z uśmiechniętą Mirajane.

Mirajane:Naruto-kun po rozmowie z Ultear-chan postanowiłam że nie będę miała nic przeciwko przyłączeniu się do nas, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

Naruto:Co to za warunek?

Mirajane nachyliła się do ucha blondyna szczepcząc coś, co spowodowało rumieniec na jego twarzy.

Naruto:Nie, ty też?

Mirajane:Tak, i nie przyjmuje odmowy. (powiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem)

Naruto:W porządku, w takim razie chodźcie pokaże wam nasz dom.

Cała czwórka ruszyła za blondynem, po dotarciu do jego rezydencji stworzył kilka klonów.

Naruto:W porządku czas przygotować pokój dla Koru, ty pójdziesz po farbę i pędzle, ty idziesz po narzędzia, wy udacie siebie kupicie meble, a ty zabawki.

-Hai! (powiedziały klony)

Mira i Ultear były zaskoczone tym jak Naruto był zaangażowany.

Naruto:W porządku rozgość się a ja przygotuje coś do picia.

Po przenoszeniu napoju, Ultear opowiedział o tym co robił przez ten rok, a Naruto i Mira o tym co oni robili.


	25. 24

Kilka miesięcy po tym jak Naruto dowiedział się o Koru, Ulear razem z nim zamieszkali razem, Naruto i Mira po kilku tygodniach przyzwyczaili się do ich obecności, obecnie blondyn prowadził swoich przyjaciół poza Magnolie.

Naruto:Dobra jesteśmy.

Grey:Co, ale tutaj przecież nic nie ma?

Naruto:Nie patrz oczami tylko umysłem Grey. Kai!

Nagle niewidzialna bariera zniknęła ukazując wioskę, która była identyczna co Konoha.

Minato:To przecież...

Naruto:Tak, z pomocą Hashiramy oraz moich klonów udało nam się odbudować Konohe.

Mirajane:Więc tak wyglądała waszą wioska?

Naruto:Tak, a teraz chodźcie za mną.

Naruto prowadził swoje dziewczyny i resztę po wiosce, mieszkańcy na jego widok się kłaniali w geście szacunku.

Kushina:Skąd wziąłeś tych ludzi Naru-chan?

Naruto:Podczas jednej z moich solowych misji walczyłem z magiem który zniszczył ich rodzinne miasteczko, gdy go pokonałem zaproponowałem im by się wprowadzili tutaj.

Jiraya:Rozumiem, całkiem nie zły pomysł.

Naruto:A teraz chodźcie pokaże wam mój dom.

Blondyn zaprowadził wszystkich do siebie, po przybyciu zobaczyli na pozór nie wielki jednorodzinny domek, w środku znajdował się hol z schodami prowadzącymi na piętro, z lewej strony znajdowała się jadalnia połączona z kuchnią, na przeciwko był salon, na piętrze była dosyć duża sypialnia, po przeciwnej stronie siłownia oraz jacuzzi, następnie mniejsze pokoje oraz biuro, z tyłu domu znajdował się wielki ogród ozdobiony różnymi kwiatami czy innymi dekoracjami, największa atrakcją był basen z ogromną zjeżdżalnią i trampolina. Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem nowego mieszkania Naruto.

Ultear:Czy...to jest nasz nowy dom?

Naruto:Zgadza się.

Mirajane:To dlatego ostatnie miesiące tak często nie było cię w domu.

Jiraya:Skąd ty miałeś na to wszystko pieniądze?

Naruto:Oszdzedzałem z misji.

Sasuke:Naruto, czy plac naszego klanu nadal istnieje?

Naruto:Oczywiście nie zapomniał bym o tobie, gdy wyjdziesz stąd idziesz prosto i mijając dwie alejki skręć w lewo, teraz teren waszego klanu znajduje się bliżej centrum.

Sasuke:Dzięki.

Naruto:Coż możecie się rozejrzeć po wiosce, a ja z Sasuke muszę porozmawiać. (powiedział odchodząc na bok)

Sasuke:Co jest?

Naruto:Powiedz, czy mógłbyś swoim Rinnenganem przenieść nas do starej Konohy?

Sasuke:Mogę spróbować, a dlaczego?

Naruto:Cóż są tam ludzie, który chciałem tu zabrać.

Sasuke:Rozumiem, w takim drogę. (powiedział otwierając portal)

Dwójka przyjaciół bez problemu do niego wskoczyła, chwilę później oboje znaleźli się w starym świecie, bez problemu weszli do wioski gdyż strażnicy spali, jednak gdy tylko weszli zostali zaatakowani przez starego Kakashiego.

Kakashi:Co ty demoniczny bachorze tutaj robisz, jak śmiesz żyć i w dodatku wracać do wioski.

Naruto:Kakashi, zejdź mi z drogi, nie mam zamiaru się z tobą cackać.

Kakashi nic nie powiedział tylko rzucił się z Raikirim na Uzumakiego, blondyn od tak chwycił jego rękę i ku przerażeniu siwowłosego wyrwał ją, Kakshi szybko chwycił w drugą rękę Kunaia próbując przebić byłego ucznia, jednak Naruto w mgnieniu oka przyłożył do jego klatki piersiowej, przebijając się przez nią. W tym czasie do Sasuke rzuciła Sakura chcą go przytulić, Sasuke pozwolił się jej do siebie zbliżyć by przebić jej serce Chidori.

Sasuke:Irytująca jak zawsze.

Po pozbyciu się Kakashiego i Sakury, Naruto udał się do swojego ulubionego miejsca czyli Ichiraku Ramen, po rozmowie z Ayame i jej ojcem, bez problemu przekonał ich do przeniesienia, następnie udał się do akademii by przekonać Iruke, okazało się że po tym jak mieszkańcy Konohy spalili jego stare mieszkanie z napisem "Demon nie żyje" postanowił nie dbać o tą wioskę i niezwłocznie się zgodził, Sasuke namówił Naruto by zniszczyć starą wioskę, blondyn z nie chęcią się zgodził i razem z Sasuke zniszczyli wioskę zabijając wszystkich mieszkańców poza dziećmi, następnie razem z nimi wrócili do nowej Konohy, po pokazaniu im nowego miejsca wrócił do domu.

Naruto:I jak podoba się nasz nowy dom?

Ultear:Jest wspaniały.

Mirajane:Tak, będziemy szczęśliwi mieszkając tutaj. (powiedziała chwytając rękę Naruto nakierowując na jej brzuch)

Oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się.

Naruto:Mira-chan, czy ty?

Mirajane:Tak, jestem w ciąży. (oznajmiła z ciepłym uśmiechem)

Naruto słysząc to stracił przytomność.


	26. 25

(6 lat później...)

Naruto który siedział w swoim biurze wypełniając różne papiery, spoglądał na swoją wioskę zza okna, był szczęśliwy że udało mu się stworzyć w nowym świecie miejsce takie jak Konoha, a do tego miał cudowną rodzinę i przyjaciół którzy go wspierali. W gildi Fairy Tail, Mirajane nadal pracowała jako barmanka, nagle do niej poszedł mały 5-letni chłopiec (miał krótkie białe włosy, jasno-niebieskie oczy oraz po dwa wąsiki na policzkach)

-Mamo, czy mógłbym iść i potrenować z braciszkiem Koru?

Mirajane:Jasne Bolt, tylko bądźcie ostrożni.

Bolt:Jasne (odparł radośnie i razem z bratem wyszli na zewnątrz)

Ultear:Ci dwaj, nie mogą nawet 10 minut wytrzymać bez siebie.

Mirajane:Oby tylko znów nie przyszporzyli kłopotów jak ostatnio.

Ultear:Cóż zrobić, oboje wdali się w ojca.

Chwilę później do gildi przyszedł Sasuke z Erzą z dwójką dzieci oboje byli w wieku Bolta (jednym z nich był chłopiec o imieniu Itachi miał krótkie czerwone włosy po matce oraz ciemne oczy po Sasuke), drugą była dziewczynka Sarada (miała krótkie czarne włosy po Sasuke oraz brązowe oczy po matce). Zaraz po nich przyszli Natsu i Lucy z trzy-letnią dziewczynką o imieniu Nashi (miała długie różowe włosy, oraz ciemno-brązowe oczy)

Mirajane:O Natsu, Lucy, Nashi-chan jak minęła podróż?

Natsu:Nie przypominaj mi, na samo wspomnienie robi mi się nie dobrze.

Lucy:Oj Natsu nie narzekaj, było wspaniale.

W tym momencie do gildi przyszły również Grey i Juvia z ok. z rocznym chłopcem (miał krótkie niebieskie włosy, czarne oczy)

Grey:O Natsu wróciłeś, jak tam twój trening?

Natsu:Wspaniałe, wzniosłem się na wyżyny moich możliwości.

Grey:Taa, ale wciąż nie dorastasz mi do pięt.

Natsu:Co powiedziałaś lodowa księżniczko? (spytał chwytając go za kołnierz)

Grey:To co słyszałeś smoczy smrodzie.

Mirajane:Ci dwaj, nigdy się nie zmienią.

Erza miała już skarcić tą dwójkę, ale ich żony ją uprzedziły.

-Co my mówiliśmy wam, żadnych walk przy dzieciach! (powiedziały Lucy i Juvia jednocześnie)

-Przepraszamy.

-Wróciliśmy! (krzyknęło wiele głosów)

Gdy wszyscy się odwrócili nie mal nie zmarli na widok dawnych członków, którzy ponoć zgineli 7 lat temu na wyspie Tenrou, co dziwniejsze nic się nie zestarzeli. Mira niezwłocznie podbiegła do swojego rodzeństwa.

Mirajane:Lisanna, Elfman tak się cieszę że wszystko w z wami w porządku?

Makarov:A więc, kto zajmował się gildia przez ten czas pod naszą nie obecność?

Minato:Ja, Makorov-san.

Makarov:Rozumiem, nic dziwnego że przez tyle lat naszą gildii udało się utrzymać tytuł najsilniejszej.

Chwilę później wszyscy dostrzegli nowe młode twarze, ich szczęka upadła na podłogę a oczy rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości, dowiadując się czyje są te dzieci, później zorganizowano imprezę uczcić powrót starych przyjaciół.

**[z Naruto]**

Gdy Naruto wypełniał papiery, przez okno ktoś rzucił mu list, blondyn nie zwłocznie zaczął czytać.

"_Jeśli nie chcesz by twojej rodzinie coś się stało, przyjdź jutro o świcie na wzgórze śmierci._"

Naruto zacisnął pięści po przeczytaniu zawartości lista, ktoś groził jego rodzinie.

Nazajutrz blondyn stawił się w umówionym miejscu, po chwili na przeciw niego pojawił się jakiś mężczyzna ubrany w czerwony płaszcz z egipckimi dodatkami.

Naruto:Ty jesteś tym, który wysłał ten list?

Ario:Tak jest, nazywam się Ario i najmocniej przepraszam za to co napisałem w nim, jednak nie było innego sposobu aby cię tu ściągnąć Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto:Dlaczego mnie tu ściągnąłeś?

Ario:Ponieważ, chciałem sprawdzić twoją siłę, proszę walcz ze mną Naruto-san.

Naruto:Dlaczego mam z tobą walczyć?

Ario:To dla mnie bardzo ważne, od tej walki zależą losy twojego świata, wszystko wyjaśnię po walce.

Naruto:W porządku, będę z tobą walczył. (oznajmił przybierając pozycję do walki)


	27. 26

Naruto przybrał formę Sennin God.

Ario:Więc to prawda, rzeczywiście potrafisz władać Boską moc, w takim razie pokaż mi na co cię stać.

Naruto nie czekając na nic od razu rzucił się na Ario, momentalnie pojawił sie przed nim uderzając w twarz, chwilę później jego ciało zmieniło się w hologram.

Naruto:Hologram?

Prawdziwy Ario pojawił się nad nim wystawiając palec wskazujący którego czubek zaczął świecić, po chwili zaczął coś nim rysować w powietrzu.

Naruto:Co on robi?

Przed Naruto pojawił się magiczny okrąg, z którego wyleciała ogromną pięść posyłając blondyna na sporą odległość, sekundę później za nim pojawił się ten sam okrąg i pięść która posłała go teraz w powietrze, Ario znów coś narysował tworząc tym razem magiczne linny, które obwiązały się wokół Uzumakiego powalając na ziemię.

Naruto:Cholera.

Ario:Dzięki mojej magii, potrafię narysować i stworzyć wszystko czego chce, nie ważne jak silny jest przeciwnik, mogę według uznania wymyślić sposób na pokonanie go.

Kiedy Naruto chciał się uwolnić, czuł jak więzły z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się zaciskając.

Naruto:Kaioken x 10!

Dzięki zwiększeniu mocy dzieciokrotnie udało mu się rozerwać więzły, jednak za nim coś więcej zdołał zrobić, Ario narysował pod nim magiczny okrąg, którego wystrzeliła wielka bariera, gdy blondyn zaczął jej dotykać, potężna dawka wyładowań raziła go.

Ario:Może udało ci się wyrwać z moich więzów, ale z tej bariery tak łatwo się nie uwolnisz.

Naruto:Hę, jesteś tego pewien? (spytał z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem)

Naruto przystawił palec do czoła i błyskawicznie zniknął.

Ario:Co?

W ułamku sekundy pojawił się obok Ario uderzając go w twarz i posyłając na pobliskie drzewo.

Ario:Tak jak myślałem, jesteś odpowiedni.

Naruto:O czym ty mówisz?

Ario:Posłuchaj Naruto-san, za 5 miesięcy odbędzie się turniej międzygalaktyczny.

Naruto:Turniej międzygalaktyczny?

Ario:Widzisz są 4 galaktyki, północna, południowa, wschodnia i zachodnia, kazda wystawi najsilniejszą swoją drużynę, która będzie ją reprezentowała na turnieju, ty Naruto-san będziesz reprezentował naszą czyli północną.

Naruto:Chwila, chwila czy w każdej galaktyce są osoby twojego pokroju?

Ario:Dokładnie, zostaliśmy wysłani przez czcigodnego Orina, byśmy sprawdzili osoby, które nadają się na turniej. Każdy z was, który został przez nas sprawdzony zostaje tym samym liderem swojego zespołu, który ma stworzyć z 5 członków, jak już wcześniej wspominałem turniej odbędzie się za 5 miesięcy, macie ten czas na przygotowanie się i doszlifowanie swoich umiejętności, do tyle co chciałem przekazać, do zobaczenia. (powiedział znikając)

Naruto wrócił do gildi i opowiedział wszystkim o turnieju.

Mirajane:Turniej międzygalaktyczny?

Natsu:Super, pisze się!

Sasuke:Brzmi ciekawie, ja również dołączę.

Naruto:Shikamaru?

Shikamaru:Że niby ja, dlaczego?

Naruto:Cóż możemy potrzebować stratega, a ty nadajesz się do tego jak mało kto.

Shikamaru:Chodź to kłopotliwe, to zgadzam że.

Naruto:Ekstra, czyli mamy już 4 członków, potrzebujemy jeszcze jednego.

Ryokuno:Niisan, ja...ja chciałbym wziąć udział, by sprawdzić swoją siłę.

Naruto:Ryokuno, jesteś pewien, tam będą potężni przeciwnicy?

Ryokuno tylko skinął głową dając znak że rozumie.

Naruto:W porządku, w takim razie drużynę mamy kompletną


	28. 27

Następnego dnia, Naruto przygotowywał się do wyruszenia na swój 5-miesięczny trening.

Mirajane:Więc, nie zobaczymy się przez 5 miesięcy?

Naruto:Tak, ale nie martwcie się od czasu do czasu będę do was zaglądał.

Bolt:Tatku, jak chce wyruszyć z tobą, też chce stać się silny.

Naruto kucnął przed swoim młodszym synem.

Naruto:Bolt, obiecuje ci że gdy to wszystko się skończy, to wyruszymy na wspólny trening tylko ty i ja.

Bolt:Naprawdę? (spytał z nadzieją w oczach)

Naruto:Oczywiście, ja nigdy nie cofam danego słowa.

Bolt:Trzymam cię za słowo, dattebasa.

Naruto:Cóż, chyba czas na mnie.

Nim blondyn odszedł pożegnał się z żonami długim pocałunkiem, na podwórku już na niego czekał jego brat.

Naruto:To jak, gotowy na wspólny trening ze mną?

Ryokuno:Oczywiście niisan.

I tak dwójka braci wyruszyła na trening.

**[Z Sasuke]**

Sasuke: W porządku, wszystko jest gotowe, Itachi miej oko na swoją siostre i matkę.

Itachi:Tousan, jesteś pewny że chcesz odejść bez pożegnania, Ka-chan będzie wściekła.

Sasuke:Nigdy nie byłem dobry w pożegnaniach.

Itachi:Rozumiem.

**[Z Natsu]**

Lucy:Jesteś pewny że to wszystko co potrzebujesz?

Natsu:Spokojnie, tutaj mam wszystko co potrzebne by przeżyć. Do zobaczenia za 5 miesięcy.

Lucy:Powodzenia. (powiedziała całując go na pożegnanie)

I tak każdy z drużyny wyruszył na swój trening.


	29. 28

(5 miesięcy później)

Naruto razem z Ryokuno wrócili do domu po swoim treningu podobnie jak reszta, następnego dnia pojawił się Ario.

Ario:Jak miewam jesteście gotowi?

Naruto:Oczywiście.

Nim Naruto i jego drużyna mieli wyruszyć, do nich podbiegły Mirajane, Ultear, Bolt, Koru, Erza, Itachi, Sarada, Lucy oraz Wendy.

Naruto:Co wy tutaj robicie?

Mirajane:Idziemy z wami, by wam kibicować.

Naruto:Czy to jest dozwolone? (spytał odwracając się do Ario)

Ario:Ależ oczywiście, w miejscu w którym odbywał się będzie turniej znajduje się miejsce dla widowni.

Naruto:W takim razie ruszajmy.

Ario stworzył kule, która objęła wszystkich i błyskawicznie znikneli, chwilę później znaleźli się w jakiejś niekończącej się przestrzeni, każdą drużyną stała na wielkiej okrągłej arenie, natomiast widownia z poszczególnego wszechświata na latających platformach, nad areną znajdował się lewitujący tron, na którym siedziała jakąś postać (miała brązowy odcień skóry, czerwone oczy, spiczaste długie uszy, trójkątny hełm, ubrana w ciemny płaszcz z różnymi dziwnymi symbolami)

Orin:Witajcie na turnieju międzygalaktycznym, nazywam się Orin i jestem odpowiedzialny za pilnowanie porządku w każdej galaktyce, zebrałem najsilniejszych reprezentantów z 4 galatyk by sprawdzić czy są w stanie godnie ją reprezentować. Zasady turnieją są proste, walczy każdy na każdego, zabijanie jest surowo zabronione i jest równoznaczne z deyskfalifikacją, walkę wygrywa ostatnia osoba znajdująca się na arenie, a osoba która nie jest zdolna lub wypadnie poza arenę przegrywa.

Sasuke:Naruto spójrz tam.

W jednej z części areny znajdowały się tylko dwie osoby, jedna z nich była łudząco podobna do Naruto, z tą różnicą że miał czarne włosy, obok niego stała dziewczyna z długimi czarnymi włosami a jednym oku miała Rinnen-Sharingana (czerwony) natomiast w drugim zwykły Rinnengan. Inny Naruto spostrzegając siebie podszedł razem z dziewczyna do nich.

-No nie mogę, wygląda na to że będę walczył z jakąś moją żałosną podróbką.

Naruto:Co powiedziałeś, kim ty jesteś?

Menma:Nazywam się Menma Namikaze.

Satsuki:Satsuki Uchiha.

Menma:Dla twojej wiadomości, to ja wygram ten turniej wy wszyscy padniecie przede mną na kolana, leszcze.

Naruto:Niedoczekanie.

Orin:W każdym razie turniej będzie trwał godzinę, drużyną z największą ilością zawodników wygrywa, zwycięzca dostanie możliwość spełnienia dowolnego życzenia, w każdym razie turniej uważam za rozpoczęty.

Po otrzymaniu sygnału wszyscy ruszyli do ataku.

Shikamaru:Dobra, najważniejsze to trzymać się naszego planu...

Nim zdołał dokończyć, Naruto, Sasuke oraz Natsu rzucili się do walki.

Shikamaru:Rany, jacy oni są kłopotliwi, po co ja się starałem wymyślając plan, który oni zignorowali.

Ryokuno:Nie martw się, może mu razem coś działać.

Naruto i Sasuke wywalili już sporą część zawodników, nagle na ich drodze stanęli Menma i Satsuki.

Sasuke:Ja biorę na siebie Satsuki, ty weź swojego sobowtóra.

Naruto:Jasne.

Naruto stanął na przeciwko Menmy.

Menma:Chodź, pokaz na co cię stać!

Naruto:Jak sobie życzysz. (powiedział z uśmieszkiem ruszając do ataku)

Gdy Naruto zaatakował Menme, jego ciało zmieniło się w hologram.

Naruto:Hologram?

Prawdziwy Menma zakradł się do niego od tyłu, zakładając chwyt poprzez ramiona i ciągnąć go do krawędzi areny.

Menma:To było szybkie, szczerze mówiąc spodziewałem się po sobie trochę więcej.

Naruto:Lepiej byś mnie nie doceniał. (oznajmił wchodząc w tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek)

Dzięki przybraniu tej formy, Naruto uwolnił się z uścisku swojego sobowtóra odskakując od niego.

Menma:Więc również posiadasz tą moc, ciekawe.

Naruto rzucił się na Menme nacierając na niego, w międzyczasie stworzył kilka klonów, które zaszły go od tylu kopiąc w plecy i wybijając go w powietrze, oryginał pojawił się nad nim i kopnął z pięty w brzuch.

Menma:Więc jednak coś tak potrafisz, ale ciekawe co powiesz na to.

Menma zaczął uwalniać swoją moc, jego ciało otoczyła fioletową aura, na całym ciele pojawiły się czarne znaki, białka w oczach stały się czarne, natomiast źrenice czerwone.

Menma:Przedstawiam ci, pierwszy poziom niej Ultra-formy.


	30. 29

Menma wystawił przed siebie ręce i po chwili stworzył przed sobą kilkanaście fioletowych Rasenganów, które wystrzelił w stronę Naruto, ten zaczął ich unikać.

Naruto:Co do?

Rasengany stworzone przez Menme ciągle leciały w Naruto, blondyn tak się zagapił na te za nim, że nie zauważył kilka z przodu, które przylepiły się do jego ciała, z każdą chwilą świeciły coraz jaśniej aż w końcu eksplodowały.

Menma:I co, potrafisz takie coś zrobić z swoim Rasenganem?

Naruto wyleciał z dymu ze stworzonym Raseshurikenem.

Naruto:Bierz to Fuuton:Raseshuriken.

Menma próbował odparować atak, jednak zdziwił się gdy za Shurikenem leciał kolejny, Menma uchylił się przed jednym, natomiast drugi zmienił się Naruto, który chwycił za ramiona Menmy by następnie kopnąć go z kolanka w brzuch, Menma splunął krwią i odleciał kilka metrów do tyłu.

Menma:Całkiem nie źle, nie spodziewałem się że stworzysz dwa Raseshurikeny i zmieniłeś się w jednego, ale czas by pokazać moją pełną moc.

Menma zaczął uwalniać swoją prawdziwą moc, jego włosy zmieniły kolor na czerwony stały się dłuższe opadając na ramiona, skóra stała się ciemniejsza, urosły kły, z pleców wyrósły mu fioletowe skrzydła.

Naruto:"_C...co jest, jego moc znacząco wzrosła?_"

Menma:Przedstawiam ci moją prawdziwą demoniczną formę.

Menma w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Naruto i jednym ciosem posłał na sporą odległość, nim zdołał złapać równowagę, sobowtór Naruto pojawił się przed nim i jednym ogonem chwycił go za nogę i przerzucając go przez siebie i uderzył nim o ziemię, i tak jeszcze kilka razy, kiedy mu się to znudziło podniósł go przed siebie.

Menma:Sayonara! (powiedział przystawiając Rasengana do jego brzucha posyłając na sporą odległość)

Naruto miał już wylecieć z areny, ale w ostatniej chwili stworzył klona od którego się odbił i wracając na arenę.

Naruto:Uff...było blisko, zdaje się że i ja powinienem pokazać na co mnie naprawdę stać. (powiedział wchodząc w tryb Sennin God)

Menma:Ta moc...

W czasie gdy Naruto walczył z Menma, Sasuke walczył z Satsuki.

Sasuke:Skąd zyskałaś tego Rinnengana?

Satsuki:To proste, po pokonaniu Kaguyi, wzięłam jej oko i przyszczepiłam je sobie

Sasuke stworzył Chidori i próbował przebić swoją alternatywną wersją, jedna ona odepchnęła go za pomocą jednej z zdolności swojego Rinnengana, następnie stworzyła czarny portal do którego wskoczyła, chwilę później pojawiła się za Sasuke i kopneła go w plecy wybijając w powietrze, następnie ponownie wskoczyła do portalu i teraz pojawiła się obok niego kopiąc go w brzuch.

Sasuke:"_Ona również posiada zdolności Kaguyi do przemieszczania się pomiędzy wymiarami?_"

Satsuki:Co jest, czy tylko na tyle stać moją męską wersję?

Sasuke:Zaraz się przekonasz.

Sasuke teleportował się za Satsuki, nim zdołała coś zrobić, Sasuke owinął ją wężami wypuszczonymi z wężami, chwilę później ciało Satsuki zamieniło się w czarne płomienie, Sasuke w porę obronił się nim płomienie, Satsuki nagle poczuła ból w oczach, Sasuke postanowił to wykorzystać i momentalnie pojawił się przed nią kopiąc w brodę i wybijając w powietrze, następnie w ułamku sekundy pojawił się nad nią, Satsuki próbowała otworzyć portal i się przenieść, ale ból w jej oczach jej to uniemożliwił.

Sasuke:Shishi Rendan! (kopnął z pięty w brzuch powalając ją na ziemię)

Satsuki:J...jak to możliwe że przegrałem.

Sasuke:To dlatego że za bardzo skupiłaś się na mocy swojego Rinnengana, zapominając że jego techniki wykorzystują ogromne pokłady chakry.


	31. 30

Podczas gdy Naruto walczył z Menmą a Sasuke z Satsuki, w innej części Areny Shikamaru walczył z kilkoma zawodnikami z północnej galaktyki, zwieokrotnił swój cień zatrzymując ich, Ryokuno wykorzystując ten moment momentalnie każdego kopnął wyrzucając z areny.

Ryokuno:Udało się.

Shikamaru:Tak jak przypuszczałem.

W tym samym czasie gdzieś indziej Natsu toczył walkę z dziwnym mężczyzną (miał krótkie brązowe włosy, czarny tatuaż wokół oka, ubrany w ciemną długą bluzę z kołnierzem, na której miał złoty medalion.

-Tylko na tyle stać smoczego zabójce?

Natsu:Zaraz się przekonasz, smoczy ryk! (krzyknął wypuszczać z ust ogień w kształcie spirali)

Nim atak Natsu doleciał do jego przeciwnika, ten zasłonił się barierą wodną.

Hakiro:Pozwól że się przedstawię nazywam się Hakiro i również jak ty jestem smoczym zabójcom oceanu, dzięki czemu potrafię władać wodna, a jak wiadomo ogień w starciu z wodą przegrywa.

Natsu:Mimo wszystko, nie zamierzam się poddać! Smocza Pięść!

Natsu ponownie ruszył do ataku otaczająć pięść ogniem, Hakiro stworzył lasso wodne które obwiązało rękę Natsu.

Hakiro:Nie tak szybko.

Hakiro ciągnąć za lasso wyrzucił Natsu w powietrze, chwilę później obok niego pojawił się blondwłosy mężczyzna.

Hakiro:Zrób to Toren.

Toren:Nienawidzę gdy wydajesz mi rozkazy.

Hakiro stworzył z wody kilkadziesiąt ostrzy, które zaraz potem zostały zamrożone przez Torena, oboje łącząc swoje umiejętności wyrzucili je w stronę różowłosego zabójczy smoka, Natsu nie zdołał nic zrobić, i ostrza Hakiro wbiły mu się w nogi, ramiona, żebra.

Lucy:Natsu!

Toren:To była łatwizna.

Hakiro:Śmiesz wątpić w moją moc.

Lucy:Natsu, wstawaj, nie możesz się tak poddać.

**[Wspomnienie]**

_Natsu i Naruto znajdowali się na jakiejś polanie.__Natsu:Więc dlaczego się tu znaleźliśmy.__Naruto:Ponieważ chce się nauczyć pewnej techniki.__Natsu:Ale ja znam sporo technik.__Naruto:Tak, ale dzięki nim wszędzie gdzie jej użyjesz powodujesz spore zniszczenia.__Natsu:Więc, czego mnie nauczysz?__Naruto w odpowiedzi stworzył w dłoni Rasengana, blondyn zademonstrował technikę uderzając w drzewo.__Naruto:Widzisz wprawdzie Rasengan nie sprawia ogromnych zniszczeń, ale za to potrafi mocno uszkodzić przeciwnika.__Natsu:Super.__Naruto:Spróbuj stworzyć z ognia taką wirującą kule.__Natsu próbował stworzyć ognistą wersję Rasengana, ale nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej.__Natsu:To jest trudniejsze niż myślałem, ale nie mogę się poddać._

**[Koniec Wspomnienia]**

Natsu:Masz rację, nie mogę się poddać. (powiedział podnosząc się z ziemii)

Uwolnił z swojego ciała potężny strumień ognia, Natsu od razu rzucił się do ataku.

Hakiro:Nie wiesz kiedy się poddać.

Hakiro zaczął ponownie wystrzeliwiwać ostrza w stronę maga Fairy Tail, Natsu teraz bez problemu ich unikał.

Hakiro:Co jest, jest szybszy niż wcześniej, Toren!

Toren stworzył potężny strumień powietrza, Natsu przeskoczył przez niego i pojawił się przed Torenem kopiąc w twarz i wyrzucając z areny.

Natsu:Mam nadzieję że teraz mi się uda?

W dłoni Natsu pojawiła się ognista wirującą kula, zabójcą smoka z Fairy Tail uniknął ataku Hakiro.

Natsu:Bierz To! (powiedział przykładając kule do ciała przeciwnika)

Hakiro:N...nie to niemożliwe...

Atak Natsu odrzucił Hakiro poza arenę.


	32. 31

Naruto w formie Sennin God mierzył się z Menma w jego demonicznej formie, zderzenia ich pięści powodowały potężny wstrząs, nagle musieli odskoczył unikać pocisku energii.

-Dosyć tej zabawy!

Na przeciw nich pojawił się jakiś umięsniony mężczyzna (miał krótkie czarne włosy, zielone włosy, ubrany w białą koszulkę na ramiączkach oraz ciemne spodnie.

Menma:Kim ty jesteś, i jak śmiesz przerywać naszą walkę?

Tarion:Nazywam się Tarion i jestem najpotezniejsza osobą na świecie, czas byście odpadli bym mógł wygrać turniej i zgarnąć życzenie.

Menma:W twoich snach!

Menma rzucił się do ataku Tariona, ten stał sobie spokojnie gdy alternatywny Naruto miał go uderzyć, Tarion od tak chwycił jego pięść.

Menma:Co, zdołał zablokować mój cios?

W drugiej ręce stworzył złotą kulę energii, która przyłożył do brzucha Menmy tym samym wyrzucając go z areny.

Naruto:"_Wywalił Menme jednym uderzeniem, ten gość jest potężny, czas by iść na całość_" Kaioken x 20!

Naruto zwiększając swoją moc dwudziestokrotnie ruszył do ataku, Tarion bez problemu blokował każdy jego cios, gdy mu się to znudziło chwycił Naruto za szyję i wgniótł go w ziemię, nim miał zadać mu kolejny cios, Naruto zrobił salto do tyłu i kopnął go nogami w szczęki po czym odskoczył od niego tworząc w dłoni złotego Rasengana, następnie w ułamku sekundy teleportował się za niego.

Naruto:Bierz to Golden-Rasengan! (powiedział przykładając technikę do pleców przeciwnika)

Nastąpiła ogromna eksplozja, sekundę później Tarion wleciał z nogą w brzuch blondyna, ten splunął krwią i odleciał kilka metrów do tyłu.

Naruto:"_Cholera, nawet z dwudziestokrotnym Kaiokenem nie jestem w stanie mu nic zrobić, muszę znaleźć sposób by go pokonać_"

Naruto stworzył kilkanaście klonów, które posłał na Tariona, w czasie gdy on był zajęty niszczeniem ich, prawdziwy blondyn zaczął tworzyć w dłoni Rasengana, który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz większy.

Orin:"_Tak, użyjcie jeszcze więcej mocy, niedługo mój plan się powiedzie_" (pomyślał ze złowieszczym uśmieszkiem)

Naruto:Zobaczymy coś powiesz na to. Senpuu: Chou Odama Rasengan!

Naruto rzucił się z ogromnym Rasenganem na przeciwnika, ten w odpowiedzi tylko wystawił w jego stronę rękę tworząc przed sobą barierę, która niwelowała Rasengana.

Naruto:Co jest?

Tarion:Żałosne. (powiedział odrzucając swoją energią blondyna)

Obok Naruto pojawił się Sasuke w swojej Boskiej formie, obaj rzucili się do ataku na Tariona zmieniając swoją pozycję, Sasuke pojawił się z jednej strony z Chidori, z drugiej był Naruto z Rasenganem, Tarion wystawił w ich stronę swoje dłonie i odrzucił je na sporą odległość.

Tarion:Jeszcze nie zrozumieliście że wasz wysiłek jest bez sensu.

Naruto:Zamknij się, nie pozwolę by ktoś taki jak ty wygrał turniej.

Kiedy ponownie mieli ruszyć do ataku, nagle cała arena zaczęła sie trząść.

Naruto:Co się tutaj dzieje?

Sasuke:Nie mam pojęcia, ale mam złe przeczucie.

Orin:Hahahahahahaha, nareszcie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, czas by przebudzić wielkiego Yukaro.

Na środku areny wyrósł jakiś grobowiec z pieczęcią, kopuła zaczęła błyszczeć aż w końcu pękła uwalniając jasne światło.

Tarion:Orin, co ma znaczyć, co z turniejem?

Orin:Ale jesteście naiwni, ten cały turniej był tylko przykrywką po to by wskrzesić Boga Demonów Yukaro.

Kiedy światło znikło ukazała nową postać (miała szare futro, z tyłu wystawał ogon oraz skrzydła, na czubku głowy dwa rogi, miał długie czerwone włosy opadajace na plecy, na połowie twarzy dziwne znaki, założony srebrny pancerz, za plecami złotą aureole)

Naruto:C...co za niewiarygodna moc.

Sasuke:On jest absurdalnie potężny, nie ma porównania do nikogo z kim wcześniej walczyliśmy.

Yukaro:Nareszcie po tysiącach lat jestem wolny.


	33. 32

Tarion rzucił się do ataku na Yukaro, ten stał sobie jak gdyby nic, kiedy miał dostać cios, Bóg Demonów jednym pstryczkiem powalił go na ziemię.

Naruto:Co do cholery, powalił Tariona pstryczkiem.

Sasuke:Z tym kolesiem nie ma żartów.

Yukaro:Chyba czas zaprezentować próbkę mojej mocy.

Yukaro wybił się w powietrze unosząc ręce nad sobą i tworząc czerwoną kule, kula z każda chwilą stawała się coraz większą, po chwili zaczęła strzelać błyskawicami, Yukaro posłał ją na arenę, Naruto aktywował powłokę z chakry Kuramy, Sasuke dodatkowo otoczył ją swoją powłoką Susanno i próbowali powstrzymać atak.

Yukaro:Niezależnie od tego co zrobicie nie powstrzymacie tego ataku.

Naruto:Zobaczymy.

Naruto z pomocą Kuramy zaczął komulować przed sobą Bijuudame, którą od razu wystrzelił, niestety kula stworzona przez Yukaro wchłoneła ją, dzięki czemu jeszcze bardziej się zwiększyła. Do Naruto i Sasuke, dołączyli również Tarion, Natsu, Menma i Satsuki.

Naruto:Wy?

Menma:Nie zrozum mnie źle, skończymy naszą walkę jak się rozprawimi z tym dupkiem.

Tarion:Nie wybaczę mu, że nas wykorzystał.

Każdy użył pełni swojej mocy chcą powstrzymać atak, kula zaczęła coraz jaśniej błyszczeć aż w końcu eksplodowała.

Naruto:Przygotujcie się na podmuch.

Eksplozja powaliła wszystkich na ziemię, Naruto i Sasuke w swoich zwyczajnych formach próbowali dalej się podnieść.

Orin:Ci robacy są irytujący, trzeba się ich pozbyć.

Yukaro:Rób jak uważasz.

Orin wyciągnął czerwoną kule ze swojej klatki piersiowej, gdy kula rozbłysła Mirajane, Ultear, Erza, Wendy, Bolt, Koru, Itachi, Sarada, Natsu i reszta zawodników z wyjątkiem Naruto i Sasuke padli na ziemię.

Naruto:Co ty Kurwa im zrobiłeś?

Orin:Wciągnąłem ich duszę to mojej kuli.

Sasuke:Dlaczego na nas to nie podziałało.

Orin:Najwidoczniej musicie pochodzić z innego świata, ta kula wchłania wszystkie duszę pochodzące z tego świata.

Naruto:Zapłacisz za to co zrobiłeś z moją rodziną i przyjaciółmi.

Kiedy Naruto i Sasuke mieli rzucić się do ataku, obok nich pojawili się Goku i Vegeta.

Naruto:Goku-san, Vegeta-san?

Goku:Yo

Naruto:Co tutaj robicie?

Goku:Król Kai poinformował mnie że możesz mieć kłopoty, więc razem z Vegetą przybyliśmy tu, by wam pomóc, ale pierw zjedzcie to. (powiedział dając fasolki)

Kiedy Naruto i Sasuke je zjedli, ich rany błyskawicznie się zagoiły a energia odnowiła.

Goku:Wy zajmijcie się nim, a my weźmiemy Yukaro.

Naruto:Dobra.

Orin:Walcząc tu, byśmy tylko przeszkadzali Yukaro-sama, zmieńmy miejsce. (powiedział otwierając portal)

Goku:A Naruto zapomniałbym, weźcie jeszcze to, tylko użyjcie ich w ostateczności. (powiedział dając kolczyki)

Naruto:Co to za kolczyki?

Goku:To są kolczyki Potara, dzięki temu będziecie mogli scalić się ze sobą, podczas fuzji wasza moc jest mnożona.

Naruto:Rozumiem, dzięki.

Naruto razem z Sasuke wskoczyli do portalu za Orinem, natomiast Goku i Vegeta przybrali formę Super Saiyanina Blue przygotowując się do walki z Bogiem Demonów.


	34. 33

Goku I Vegeta mieli rzucić się na Yukaro, lecz Bóg Demonów ich uprzedził w ułamku sekundy pojawiając się przed nimi.

Vegeta:Szybki jest.

Nim dwójka Sayianinów zdołała coś zrobić, Yukaro zadał im kilka niesamowicie szybkich ciosów, które odesłały ich kilka metrów do tyłu, Goku pierwszy złapał równowagę i sekundę później teleportował się za Yukaro ładując swój atak, w tym samym czasie Vegeta znajdował się z drugiej strony ładując swój atak.

Goku:Ka...me...ha...me...ha!

Vegeta:Final Flash!

Oboje wystrzelili swoje najpotezniejsze techniki, gdy uderzyły w przeciwnika spowodowały ogromną eksplozje.

Vegeta:I co powiesz na to?

Kiedy dym zniknął ukazał Yukaro w bez najmniejszej rysy.

Vegeta:Nawet nie ma zadrapania, po naszym ataku.

Goku:Ten gość jest serio potężny.

Yukaro momentalnie pojawił się przed Vegetą chwytając jego twarz i wbijając go w ziemię, Goku ruszył od razu na niego, Bóg Demonów to spostrzegł i owinął swoim ogonem jego nogę, następnie zaczął nim wymachiwac i uderzając o ziemię, w tym samym czasie komulował energię w dłoni, tworząc chwilę później potężna eksplozje.

Yukaro:Poddajcie się, mimo że posiadacie boska ki, to nie macie ze mną żadnych szans.

Goku:Spokojnie, to była rozgrzewka, racja Vegeta?

Vegata:Prawdziwą walka rozpoczyna się teraz, Haaaaaa! (powiedział przybierając formę SSJBE)

Goku:W takim razie, czas bym i ja użył pełni swojej mocy, Kaioken x 20)

Goku i Vegeta używając pełni swojej mocy ruszyli do ataku na Boga Demonów zaczynając na niego nacierać, Yukaro próbował blokować ich ciosy, jednak niekiedy ciosy trafiały go, w końcu odrzucił ich od siebie uwalniając swoją energię.

Yukaro:To jest niby wasza pełna moc?

Nagle za Yukaro pojawił się Vegeta który kopnął go z kolanka w plecy wysyłając w stronę Goku, ten w międzyczasie ładował Kamehameha, jednak za nim ją wystrzelił teleportował się bezpośrednio do niego i ją wystrzelił.

Yukaro:Co do...

Nie dokonczył gdyż dostał falą uderzeniową, która spowodowała ogromną eksplozje, Yukaro po chwili wyleciał z dymu, i zdziwił się zastając przed nim Vegete ze swoim uśmieszkiem, książę Saiyan wystawił w jego stronę dłoń ładując energię.

Vegeta:Big Bang Attack! (wystrzelił promień energii)

Atak bezpośrednio trafił w Boga demonów, powalając go na ziemię tworząc potężny krater, po chwili zaczął wychodzić z niego mając kilka siniaków i trochę krwii na sobie.

Yukaro:Nigdy nie sądziłem że znajdzie się ktoś, kto zmusi mnie do użycia pełnej mojej mocy, moje uszanowanie. W zamian za tak świętną zabawę, ofiaruje wam szybką i bezpolesną śmierć.

Yukaro zaczął uwalniać pełną swoją moc, gdy to zrobił wszystko zaczęło się trząść, jego ciało otoczyła czerwona aura pojawiły się wyładowania elektryczne, na ciele błyszczące paski.

Vegeta:Co? On jeszcze uwalnia swoją prawdziwą moc?

Goku:Czyli do tej pory bawił się z nami, szybko musimy go wykończyć zanim skończy się wzmacniać.

Vegeta skinął głową i razem z Goku ponownie wystrzelili swoje potężne techniki tworząc ogromną eksplozje, jednak to nie przyniosło żadnego relzutatu, gdyż Hayiro stał jak gdyby nic.

Yukaro:Teraz zacznie się prawdziwą zabawa.


	35. 34

Sasuke i Naruto znajdowali się na jakiejś dziwnej planecie, niebo było pomarańczowe natomiast chmury czerwone a księżyc fioletowy.

Orin:Myślę że to będzie idealne miejsce na naszą walkę.

Naruto:Dalej, Sasuke pokażmy mu na co nas stać.

Sasuke:Jasne.

Naruto przybrał formę Boskiego Mędrca, natomiast Sasuke swoją boską formę, blondyn stworzył kilkanaście klonów które posłał na Orina, ten się tylko uśmiechnął i od razu zaczął je niszczyć, w tym czasie dwójka przyjaciół pojawiła się przed nim Naruto z Rasenganem a Sasuke z Chidori, Orin spostrzegł ich, i przerzucił klony Naruto na nich, wtedy ciała Naruto i Sasuke zmieniły się w kłębek dymu.

Orin:Kolejne Klony?

Naruto wyskoczył spod ziemii próbując walnąć go w szczękę, ale Orin się zorientował i chwycił jego rękę powalając na ziemię.

Orin:Domyśliłem się że możesz użyć tego numeru.

Naruto:Chidori Nagashi!

Ciało Blondyna otoczyła błyskawicą, która poraziła Orina i wysłała kilka metrów do tyłu, po tym ciało Naruto zmieniło się w Sasuke.

Sasuke:Naruto, Teraz!

Naruto wybił się w powietrze tworząc w dłoni Raseshurikena połączonego z Bijuudamą!

Naruto:Bierz To! (krzyknął wyrzucając technikę)

Orin:Po prostu nie mogę pozwolić by ta technika mnie trafiła, muszę jej uniknąć.

Orin bez problemu uchylił się przed Raseshurikenem, Naruto widząc to tylko się uśmiechnął, chwilę później drugi Raseshuriken zaczął lecieć w jego stronę.

Orin:Co, ukrył drugą technikę w w niej, nie dobrze!

Orin wystawił przed siebie obie dłonie tworząc barierę, gdy technika uderzyła w nią, zaczęła się przez nią przedzierać.

Orin:Co?

W końcu bariera pękła, wtedy Raseshuriken zmienił się w Sasuke, który przebił swoim Chidori Orina.

Orin zaczął się podnosić chichocząc złowrogo.

Orin:Jesteście całkiem nie źli, ale zrobiłem błąd nie doceniając was, już więcej to się nie powtórzy.

Orin zaczął uwalniać swoją moc, jego ciało rozbłysło jasnym światłem, na jego ciele pojawił się złoty pancerz, jego włosy stanęły do góry zmieniając barwę na krwisto czerwone.

Orin:Nadszedł czas by przetestować to co udało mi się zyskać.

Orin w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Naruto i kopniakiem w brzuch posłał go na pobliską górę, tym czasem Sasuke aktywował swoje Susanno i ruszył do ataku, Orin wystawił w jego stronę dłoń wy puszczając lód, który był tak silny że zaczął zamrazać powłokę Susanno

Sasuke:"_Przecież to jest moc Greya_"

W czasie gdy Orin był zajęty Sasuke, Naruto zakradł się do niego od tyłu próbując walnąć go Rasenganem, Orin obrócił się i wypuścił spiralne ognia z ust, Naruto podniósł garde przyjmując na siebie ten atak.

Sasuke"_Ten natomiast to był atak Natsu, rozumiem prócz dusz które wchłonął, przejął także ich zdolności_"

Powłoka Susanno zniknęła, Sasuke pojawił się obok Orina składają pieczęcie.

Sasuke:Katon:Gokakyuu no jutsu! (wypuścił ogromną kule ognia)

Orin uśmiechnął się i otworzył usta wchłaniając ogień.

Orin:Dzięki za posiłek.

Sasuke:"_Tak jak myślałem nie ma sensu atakować go jutsu ognia, musi być jakiś sposób by go pokonać_"

Orin chwycił za szyję Naruto i rzucił go na Sasuke, zaraz potem wystrzelił potężny pocisk energii, gdy tracił w nich spowodował ogromną eksplozje.

Naruto:Ej żyjesz...

Sasuke:Taa.

Naruto:Zdaje się że bez tego się nie obejdzie?

Sasuke:Czyli masz na myśli,?

Naruto:Dokładnie.

Sasuke:W porządku, dawaj mi to.

Naruto rzucił w kierunku przyjaciela kolczyk Potara, gdy oboje założyli kolczyki zaczęły się błyszczeć, a ich ciała lecieć do siebie zderzając się i stając się jednym.

-W porządku!


	36. 35

W miejscu, w którym sali przed chwilą Naruto i Sasuke, stała teraz jedna postać, miała krótkie spiczaste czarne włosy z blond końcówkami, ubrana w czarną bluzę z kołnierzem pod którą miała pomarańczową koszulkę, na polikach miała po trzy wąsiki a w lewym oku Rinnen-Sharingana)

Orin:Kim jesteś?

Saruto:Nie jestem Sasuke ani Naruto, nazywam się Saruto i jestem tym któŕy cię pokona.

Orin:Mówisz poważnie?

Saruto:Sugerujesz że żartuje, w takim razie może przyjdziesz do mnie i się przekonasz? (powiedział z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem)

Orin rzucił się na Saruto próbując go zaatakować, ten się tylko uśmiechnął i blokował jednym palcem jego ciosy.

Saruto:Serio, to wszystko co potrafisz?

Orin:Zamknij się!

Orin wybił się w powietrze tworząc przed sobą kilkadziesiąt lodowych ostrzy, które posłał na przeciwnika.

Orin:Zobaczymy jak sobie poradzisz z 40-stoma ostrymi niczym nóż soplami.

Saruto:Nuda. (stwierdził ziewając)

Kiedy sople zbliżały się do Saruto, wystarczyło uwolnienie energii by by je zniszczyć.

Orin:Dobra, to co powiesz na to!

Orin otaczając ogniem swoją pięść rzucił się do ataku, Saruto zamknął oczy i bez problemu zablokował jego cios, następnie kopnął go z kolanka w brzuch i odesłał kilka metrów do tyłu.

Orin:Nie wierzę, że istnieje osobą która jest ode mnie silniejsza, o nie, nie pozwolę na to!

Saruto:Skończyłeś?

Orin:Zaraz ci pokażę że nie warto ze mną zadziałać.

Orin uniósł się w górę uwalniając pełną swoją moc, jego ciało otoczyły wyładowania elektryczne, cała planeta zaczęła się trząść a góry kruszyć, niebo się zachmurzyło i zaczęły strzelać błyskawice.

Saruto:Ho, widzisz jak chcesz to potrafisz wykrzesić z siebie trochę mocy, zatem czas bym i ja zaczął brać to na poważnie. (powiedział wchodząc w tryb Boskiego Męrca)

Saruto i Orin rzucili się na siebie zderzając się pięściami, zderzenie było na tyle potężna że stworzyła na ziemii pęknięcia, z których wystrzelały ogromne słupy lawy, Saruto wybił jego rękę i zaczął kopać go przebijając się przez górę.

Saruto:Hę, by cię pokonać wystarczą mi same nogi.

Po serii koniec, zakończył to potężnym kopniakiem wbijając go w górę, następne stworzył w dłoni Rasengana, którego przyłożył do jego kuli na klatce piersiowej, nastąpiła ogromną eksplozja, wszystkie duszę które Orin wchłonął wróciły do swoich ciał.

Orin:Nie, moje skarby.

Saruto:Teraz nic nie wskórasz.

Orin:To się jeszcze okaże.

Orin wybił się w powietrze wystawiając nad siebie ręce, po chwili pojawiła się nad nim gigantyczną kula energii.

Saruto:Zwariowałeś, jeśli wyrzuczisz tą technikę, sam zginiesz.

Orin:Może, ale przynajmniej pociągne cię że sobą, byś nie mógł pokrzyżować planów Yukaro-sama.

Saruto:Skoro tak stawiasz, sprawę. Chibaku Tensei!

Saruto wytworzył małą czarną kule posyłając na kule Orina, zaraz potem zaczęła przyciągać skały oraz części ziemii, wieziąc kule energii w ogromnym meteorze, następnie zaczął tworzyć Raseshurikena, z mocą kadej ogoniastej bestii.

Saruto:Senpuu:Bijuu Raseshuriken.

Kiedy technika uderzyła w meteor, doszczętnie go zniszczyła tworząc gigantyczną eksplozje.

Orin:N..nie to nie możliwe...

Saruto:Czas to zakończyć.

Saruto stworzył w jednej dłoni Rasengan, a w drugiej Chidori po czym złączył dłonie nadgarstkami łącząc obie techniki.

Saruto:Chidogan! (wystrzelił potężny promień)

Atak trafił Orina i wbił go w pobliską skalną ścianę, doszczętnie ją niszcząc w tym momencie fuzja się skończyła, Naruto i Sasuke się rozdzielili.

Naruto:Wreszcie udało się.

Sasuke:Taa...

Gdy oboje opuścili garde, Orin pojawił się obok Uzumakiego i otwarta dłonią walnął go w szyję nokautując go.

Sasuke:Naruto!

Orin:Przyznaje było blisko, ale to nie wystarczy by mnie pokonać.

Sasuke:Co za uparty drań.


	37. 36

Po odzyskaniu dusz, Mirajane i reszta zaczęli odzyskiwać przytomność.

Mirajane:Co się stało, ostatnie co pamiętam to jak Orin nas zaatakował?

Ultear:Musiał nas uśpić

Mirajane:Tak właściwie, gdzie jest Naruto-kun?

Erza:Jak by nie było, Sasuke-kun również nie ma na arenie.

Ario:Naruto-san, oraz Sasuke-san obecnie walczą z Orinem na innej planecie.

\- Co? (powiedziały zszokowane trzy kobiety)

Mirajane:Dlaczego ty i reszta opiekunów galaktycznych nic nie zrobią?

Ario:Ponieważ nie mamy na to przywileju.

**[Na arenie]**

Goku i Vegeta mocno obrywali od Yukaro.

Goku:Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli użyć fuzji.

Vegeta:Co, przecież powiedziałem ci że nigdy więcej z tobą się nie scale.

Goku:Posłuchaj losy wszystkich galaktyk wiszą na włosku, musimy to zrobić, chcesz by ten cały Hayiro przybył do naszego wszechświata i zabił Bulme oraz Brę?

Vegeta:W porządku, zróbmy to!

Yukaro:Nie myślcie sobie, że wam na to pozwolę! (powiedział ruszając do ataku)

Nim Bóg Demonów doleciał do Sayianinow, na jego drodze stanęli Natsu, Tarion, Menma, Satsuki i reszta zawodników.

Tarion:Postaramy się kupić wam jak najwięcej czadu, zróbcie co macie zrobić.

Goku:Dzięki.

Tarion, Natsu i reszta uwolnili swoją pełną moc i ruszyli na Boga Demonów.

Yukaro:Głupi śmiertelnicy, nie wiecie na co się porywacie.

Yukaro bez problemu blokował ciosy wszystkich zawodników, po czym pod muchem energii powalił ich na ziemię, w tym czasie Goku I Vegeta wykonywali taniec fuzji.

-Fu-sion ha!

Yukaro:Pożegnajcie się z życiem! (powiedział tworząc i rzucają potężna kule energii)

Kiedy kula energii stworzona przez Yukaro, miała uderzyć w arenę nagle wyparowała.

Yukaro:"_Co, ktoś był w stanie zniwelować mój atak?_"

Przed nieorzytomymi zawodnikami stała jedna postać (miała czarną kamizelkę z żółtym kołnierzem, białe spodnie obwiązane niebieskim pasem, włosy sterczące do góry z opadnietym kosmykiem)

Yukaro:Kim jesteś?

Gogeta:Mów mi Gogeta, jestem fuzją Goku I Vegety, a to jest Gogeta Blue. (powiedział przybierając formę Super Saiyanina Blue)

Yukaro stworzył przed sobą kilka małych lecz potężnych kul energii, które posłał w dół areny, Gogeta dzięki swojej niesamowitej szybkości bez problemu odbił każda, ostatnią chwycił w ręce i momentalnie pojawił się przed Yukaro.

Gogeta:To chyba twoje, więc oddaje. (powiedział z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem przystawiając kule do jego pancerza)

Chwilę później nastąpił ogromny wybuch, który odrzucił go na sporą odległość, nim Bóg Demonów złapał równowagę, Gogeta był tuż przed nim i kopnął go w twarz, Yukaro próbował go uderzyć, ale Gogeta chwycił jego rękę przerzucajac go przez siebie, po czym wystrzelił kilka pocisków energii, Yukaro wybił się w powietrze próbując ich ominąć, Gogeta widząc to teleportował się tam i wystawił swoją dłoń turz przed jego twarzą.

Gogeta:Czas to zakończyć, Sayonara! Big Bang Kamehameha! (powiedział wystrzeliwując potężną fale uderzeniową)

Po dostaniu tym atakiem, ciało Yukaro zaczęło się rozsypywać.

Yukaro:N...nie to nie możliwe, ja wielki Bóg Demonów znów pokonany. (powiedział zanim jego ciało obróciło się w pył)

Fuzja się zakończyła, Goku I Vegeta padli na ziemię będąc cali zdyszani.

Goku:Udało się.


	38. 37

Naruto wciąż leżał nie przytomny, natomiast Sasuke walczył z Orinem, brunet stworzył w dłoni Chidori i ruszył do ataku na niego, Orin chwycił jego dłoń następnie walnął go w brzuch, Sasuke splunął krwią i padł na kolana.

Orin:Może we dwóch mielibyście ze mną jakieś szanse, ale samemu nic nie wskórasz.

Sasuke:Zrobię wszystko by cię pokonać, nawet jeśli miałbym to przypłacić życiem.

Orin chwycił Uchihe za włosy podnosząc go, następnie zaczął go obijać drugą ręką, kiedy mu się to znudziło przystawił kule energii do niego posyłając na sporą odległość.

Sasuke:Cholera, praktycznie nie mam już chakry, jednak mimo to nie poddam się.

Sasuke zaczął ponownie podnosić się z ziemii, jego Sharingan się wyłaczył lecz mimo to ponownie ruszył do ataku, próbował walnąć wroga pięścią, Orin uniknął go by następnie walnąć Sasuke w żebra łamiąc ich kilka, zaraz potem chwycił jego szyję i wbił nim o ziemię zaczynając znów go obijać po brzuchu i klatce piersiowej, w tym momencie na planecie pojawił się Goku, widząc jak Orin uderzą Sasuke już miał interweniować, jednak nagle w miejscu w którym leżał Naruto pojawił się ogromny słup z światła, zwracając uwagę pozostałych.

Orin:Co się dzieje?

Sasuke:Hehe, w końcu się otknąłeś Dobe.

Gdy słup światła zniknął ukazał Naruto, jego włosy stanęły do góry zmieniając kolor na srebrny, oczy przybrały ten sam kolor, jego ciało otaczała błyszcząca aura.

Goku:To jest przecież...

Naruto w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Orinem i jednym ciosem posłał go na sporą odległość.

Sasuke:Naruto, ty...

Naruto:Goku-san, proszę zabierz Sasuke spowrotem na ziemię, już ja się zajmę nim.

Goku:Kto by pomyślał że uda ci się opanować Ultra-instynkt.

Saiyanin chwycił Sasuke pod ramie.

Goku:Powodzenia, tylko nie ociągaj się. (powiedział znikając)

Orin podniósł się z ziemii i rzucił się do ataku na Naruto, ten bez problemu uniknął każdego jego ciosu.

Orin:"_Co jest, nie mogę go trafić."_ (powiedział podirytowany)

Orin odskoczył od Uzumakiego, następnie wystrzelił kilka serii pocisków, Naruto szedł przez nie jak gdyby nic, kiedy miał już kolejny wystrzelić blondyn w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przed nim chwytając jego rękę.

Orin:Co?

Naruto:Nawet nie próbuj.

Naruto kopnął go z kolanka w brzuch, następnie z łokcia w kark powalając go na ziemię.

Orin:C...co to jest za moc?

Naruto znowu błyskawicznie pojawił się przed nim i kopniakiem posłał na pobliską górę przez którą się przebił, podczas ich walki planeta coraz bardziej była niszczona, pęknięcia stawały się większe jak i słupy lawy strzelały.

Naruto:Czas to zakończyć. (oznajmił tworząc błyszącego Rasengana)

Orin:N...nie, to się nie może tak skończyć...

Nim zdołał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, Naruto pojawił się przed nim uderzając w niego Rasenganem, po dostaniu techniką ciało Orina zaczęło pękać aż w końcu eksplodowało, Naruto wrócił do swojej normalnej formy.

Naruto:Udało się, dobra trzeba się stąd zmymać.

Naruto przyłożył palec do czoła próbując się przenieść, jednak nie mógł tego zrobić.

Naruto:Kurwa, nie mam już chakry!

Blondyn próbował jeszcze kilka razy się przenieść, jednak w końcu planeta eksplodowała pociągająca go za sobą. Tym czasem na ziemii, wszyscy czekali na powrót Naruto i Sasuke, jednak zdziwili się gdy zamiast nich pojawił się Goku z ciężko pobitym Sasuke, Erza od razu do niego podbiegła razem z Itachim i Saradą.

Erza:Sasuke, wszystko w porządku? (spytała przytulając męża)

Sasuke:Bywało gorzej.

Ultear:Sasuke, gdzie jest Naruto-kun?

Sasuke słysząc to pytanie opuścił głowę.

Mirajane:Sasuke, gdzie jest nasz mąż? (spytała bardziej poważnym tonem)

Sasuke:Naruto został na planecie by pokonać Orina. (odparł szokując obie kobiety)

Mirajane:Jeśli był w podobnym do ciebie stanie, jak mógłeś zostawić go tam zostawić! (spytała ze łzami w oczach)

Sasuke:Wybaczcie, ale nic nie mogłem zrobić.


	39. 38

Minął rok od walki Naruto z Orinem, od tamtego czasu nie było nic słychać o blondynie wszyscy nie chętnie już pogodzili się z jego śmiercią, najgorzej mieli Mirajane, Ultear, Koru oraz Bolt nie chcąc tego dopuścić do wiadomości, obecnie w gildi Fairy Tail każdy był zajęty swoim sprawami.

Minato:To już rok od kiedy go z nami nie ma.

Jiraya:Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Nagle drzwi gildi się otworzyły, gdy wszyscy spojrzeli w ich stronę oczy o mało co nie wyszły im na wierz, w drzwiach stanął Naruto (Miał pomarańczową bluzkę na ramiączkach, pod którą miał ubrana czarną bluzkę, oraz pomarańczowe spodenki, ręce miał owinięte bandażem.

Naruto:Wróciłem, dattebayo! (powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem)

-Naruto-kun!

Mira oraz Ultear natychmiast podbiegły do męża przytulając go, chwilę później reszta również do niego podeszła.

Mirajane:Gdzie się się podziewałeś, myśleliśmy że zginałeś na tamtej planecie?. (spytała a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy)

Naruto:Cóż jakby to powiedzieć...

(Wspomnienie)

_Naruto próbował się przenieść zanim planeta eksploduje, ale o dziwo nie udało mu się to.__Naruto:Kurwa, mam za mało chakry__Blondyn próbował jeszcze kilka razy to powtórzyć, jednak rezultat był wciąż taki samy, w końcu planeta zaczęła wybuchać, nim eksplozja go dosięgnęła ktoś chwycił go za ramię i razem znikneli, po chwili Naruto otworzył oczy i zobaczył że znajduje się na jakiejś innej planecie.__Naruto:Czy ja żyję, co się stało?__-Udało mi się cię przenieść zanim planeta całkiem wybuchła. (powiedział dobrze znajomy głos)__Kiedy Naruto się odwrócił ujrzał Ario uśmiechniętego.__Ario:Dobra robota Naruto-san.__Naruto:Ario, dlaczego mnie tu przeniosłeś a nie na ziemię?__Ario:Widziałem twoja moc, powiedz czy chciałbyś nauczyć się opanować Ultra-instynkt?__Naruto:Ultra-Instnkt, co to jest?__Ario:To potężna moc, która przewyższa nawet boską moc.__Naruto:Chętnie, ale czy rzeczywiście możesz mnie tego nauczyć.__Ario:Proszę, mnie mnie doceniaj Naruto-san.__Ario zaczął uwalniać swoją moc, z pleców wyrosły mu białe skrzydła, włosy stały się dłuższe zmieniając kolor na biały.__Naruto:Kim ty jesteś?__Ario:Jestem aniołem, a to jest moja prawdziwa forma.__Naruto:Niesamowite.__Ario:To jak, chcesz zacząć trening?__Naruto:Jasne._

[Koniec Wspomnienia]

Naruto:I tak właśnie rozpocząłem trening u niego.

Kiedy skończył opowiadać, Kushina podeszła do niego i uderzyła go w głowę.

Naruto:Auu, a to za co Ka-chan?

Kushina:Masz rodzinę która się o ciebie martwi, a ty wybierasz trening!?

Naruto:Zrobiłem to, by móc ją chronić w przyszłości, nie wiadomo jakie jeszcze zło będzie się czaic muszę być przygotowany na każdą ewentualność.

Kushina:Ehh, no dobra kupuje twoją wymówkę.

Makarov:W takim razie urządzimy imprezę by uczcić twój powrót.

Wszyscy zaczęli się bawić, po imprezie Naruto ze swoją rodziną wrócili do domu, blondyn rzucił się na łóżko i jedynie o czym teraz marzył to spokojny sen, jednak jego żony miały inne myśli.

Mirajane:Nie tak szybko kochanie, dziś musimy nadrobić to czego nie robiliśmy przez cały rok. (powiedziała z uwodzicielskim spojrzeniem)

Ultear:Nie pozwolimy ci zasnąć, póki nas nie zadowilisz.

Naruto:Zdaje się, że nie mam wyboru. (powiedział całując je obie rozbierają je)


	40. 39

Kilka dni później...

Rodzina Uzumaki i Uchiha razem z Wendy udali się na długo planowane wakacje, wszyscy dotarli do portu gdzie wsiadli na jacht i po płyneli w kierunku pewnej wyspy, po kilku godzinach rejsu w końcu do darli, była to nie wielka wyspa z bardzo bogatym miasteczkiem znajdujące się tuż przy samej plaży.

Sasuke:Więc to jest ta wyspa, o której mówiliście?

Naruto:Jest niesamowita.

Mirajane:Tak, ale za nim tam wejdziemy musimy się ubrać w specjalne stroje.

Kilka minut później wszyscy się przebrali, każdy był ubrany w specjalne kimono, Naruto miał na sobie w koloru pomarańczowym, Mirajane w czerwonym, Ultear czarnym, Koru srebrnym, Sasuke w kolorze białym z niebieskimi symbolami, Erza fioletowym, Itachi-żółtym, Sarada-zielonym, Wendy-bordowym natomiast Ryokuno białym, po przebraniu każdy wszedł do miasteczka gdzie odbywał się co roczony festiwal, kiedy tak szli Bolt chwycił Saradę za rękę ciągnąć wzdłuż wioski.

Bolt:Chodź Sarada-chan, zabawmy się.

Sarada:Zaczekaj Bolt-kun. (powiedziała rumieniąc)

Dorośli zachichotali na interakcję tych dwojga, nawet Sasuke miał mały uśmieszek.

Mirajane:Widzę że Sarada-chan wpadła w oko Boltowi.

Naruto:Nie dziwię się, w końcu urok odziedziczył po swoim ojcu. (powiedział dumnie po czym wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem)

Ryokuno:Wendy, może my też udamy się pozwiedzać miasto.

Wendy:Chętnie Ryokuno-kun.

Oboje chwycili się za ręce idąc wzdłuż miasteczka, Itachi i Koru udali się do miejsca gdzie odbywają się zabawy i konkursy, Naruto razem z Mirą i Ultear poszli do najbliższej knajpy chcąc spróbować tutejszego jedzenia, natomiast Sasuke i Erza udali się spacer, wszyscy doskonale się bawili, wieczorem wrócili do wynajętego hotelu.


	41. 40

Następnego dnia, wszyscy udali się na plażę ciesząc się pięknym słonecznym dniem, Naruto razem z Koru i Boltem udali się po pływać, dziewczyny opalały się, natomiast Sasuke siedział w cieniu, jakiś czas później Bolt zaproponował grę w piłkę plażową, wszyscy się zgodzili.

Erza:Dobra by wybrać kto będzie z kim w składzie, wylosujemy po 5 osób, każdą wybierze numer i osobą zbliżonym numerem będzie w jednym składanie, a więc zaczynamy.

Bolt:7

Wendy:2

Sasuke:5

Mirajane:9

Koru:1

Naruto:8

Erza:6

Itachi:4

Sarada:10

Ultear:3

Ryokuno:11

Erza:A więc składy są następujące Koru, Wendy, Ultear, Itachi, Sasuke vs Ja, Bolt, Naruto, Mirajane, Sarada i Ryokuno.

I tak rozpoczęto mecz, na początku obie drużyny szły ze sobą łeb w łeb, aż do czadu gdy Sasuke i Itachi aktywowali swojego Sharingana, Wendy użyła swojej magii wiatru by zmienić kierunek piłki.

Naruto:Tak chcecie grać, w porządku, Bolt?

Bolt:Jasne.

Bolt udawał że idzie po piłkę a tak naprawdę stworzył w dłoni Rasengana, który zamienił w piłkę i rzucił ją w kierunku przeciwnej drużyny, gdy Koru próbował ją odbić, piłka eksplodowała wysyłając go poza linię boiska.

Sasuke:Naruto to było nie fair zagranie.

Naruto:O czym ty mówisz, jakbyście wy nie uszukiwali z Sharinganem i magia wiatru Wendy.

Po całym dniu spędzonym na plaży, wszyscy udali się do gorących źródeł znajdujących się tuż przy fotelu, oczywiście z podziałami dla kobiet i mężczyzn.

Naruto:Tego było nam było trzeba.

Ryokuno:Zgadza się, aż nie chce mi się wracać znowu do Konohy.

Gdy dwaj bracia rozmawiali ze sobą, ich uwagę przykuł Bolt który wspinał się na ścianę próbując podglądnąć dziewczyny.

Naruto:Na twoim miejscu nie robiłbym tego Bolt.

Bolt:O czym ty mówisz Tousan?

Naruto:Wiem że chcesz podglądnąć dziewczyny.

Bolt:C...co ja wcale nie...

Naruto:Pozwól że cię ostrzegę, gdy byłem nastolatkiem razem z moją drużyną udaliśmy się do gorących źródeł by odpocząć po misję, chciałem iść i podglądnąć Sakure, lecz zostałem przyłapany i boleśnie pobity, przez tydzień nie mogłem chodzić.

Bolt przełknął ślinę słysząc tą opowieść i błyskawicznie wrócił do reszty.

Po kilku godzinach wszyscy wrócili do swoich pokoi.

Mirajane:I jak podobały się nasze mini wakacje?

Ultear:Wspaniałe.

Naruto:Trzeba to powtórzyć, kiedyś.

Następnego dnia, Naruto i reszta nie chętnie opuścili wyspę i wrócili do domu.


End file.
